


Star Wars Episode 10: Wrath of The Unchained

by Kevinthulhu, SociallyAwkwardArtist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Broy, Carrie - Freeform, Christopher - Freeform, Coruscant (Star Wars), Dathomir (Star Wars), F/M, Gruk, Hil-van, Klorak, Major Original Character(s), Mandalore, Mechis III (Star Wars), Mella - Freeform, Mirk, Muunilist (Star Wars), Ohm-id, Original Character(s), Oved, Paxa, Peter - Freeform, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pryde sucks, RIP Mella's kids, Rocron, Saber Maker, Sad, Segwid's big adventure, The Council of Gray, Turi - Freeform, You shouldn't have blown up that dreadnaught Poe, You shouldn't have shot all those stormtroopers Finn, bell - Freeform, brim - Freeform, finn's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevinthulhu/pseuds/Kevinthulhu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardArtist/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardArtist
Summary: Rey's searching for the Council of Gray. Poe, Finn, and Chewie are all hunting down the last of the First Order.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Sha Koon/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Opening Crawl

STAR WARS  
Episode 10:  
Dawn of The Unchained

Another hope! The now legendary Jedi, Rey has discovered the existence of a group of force sensitives who call themselves The Council of Gray, a group of which are supposedly neither Jedi nor Sith. Rey has searched for a map that leads to this council, and on the way has found the Sith legacy continue through the Sith Lords Darth Klorak and Darth Gruk!  
Meanwhile, the Resistance work hard to once again reestablish the Republic in the form of The Grand Republic. As they form this new democracy, the brave pilots of the Millennium Falcon, Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca, accompanied by C-3P0, R2-D2, BB-8, and D-O, are all isolating the last remnants of The First Order and making the galaxy a safer place…


	2. Act 1

Just out of the orbit of Naboo, there is a large, dark space station, occupied only by the new Sith Lords, Darth Klorak and his master Darth Gruk. Rey flies into the space station in her X-wing (previously Luke’s) in search of the map to The Council of Gray, she has heard that it’s currently in the hands of Darth Gruk.

Rey walks into the station and looks around for the two Sith Lords, it was mostly large, dark corridors. Rey stumbled through them as she counted the pipes on the wall in hopes that it would help her not get lost in the massive maze of metal. She eventually made it to a large door and opened it. Behind the door was a large throne room where she saw Klorak and Gruk.

Klorak was massive, he would even make a wampa look small. Klorak also looked like a hulking brute, he had large muscular arms that could rival a Rancor’s and legs that looked like they could cripple an AT-RT if they stepped on one. Klorak’s skin was orange, scaly, and rough, even though he did have large patches of hair on his forearms, chest, and thighs. His piercing yellow eyes were almost as terrifying as his large black horns that adorned the top of his head.

Resting on Darth Klorak’s shoulder was his master, Darth Gruk. Gruk was about 2 feet tall, exceedingly small, however, just like the Jedi master Yoda, what Gruk lacked in size, was made up for in his massive amount of knowledge and power in the force. Gruk had dark green, smooth skin, smooth like a porpoise. Gruk had a tail that split in to two halfway down, and he had large, black eyes that of course had the usual yellow irises from being a Sith.

Klorak gave a large growl at the sight of Rey, the floor around him vibrated slightly from the growl. Gruk then gave a chuckle and said “Rey Skywalker! How pleasant of a surprise! However, I expected you to show up a lot sooner… and well… I hate it when my guests are late.” Gruk said before both him and his apprentice gave a chuckle. Gruk hopped off Klorak’s shoulder and on to the ground before igniting his 2 crimson lightsabers.

Klorak then held out his lightsaber hilt and ignited it, revealing a large, and unusually thick crimson blade known as a Great Lightsaber or a Lightclub. Rey then held out and ignited her yellow lightsaber and said “Well… better late than never!” and she begins to do battle with the two powerful Sith Lords. Klorak swings down his Lightclub in a barbaric and brute-like manner, Rey manages to evade it by rolling to the side and stops just in time to deflect Gruk’s lightsabers from hitting her.

Rey force pushed Klorak, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground, before Gruk then shot out a burst of force lightning at her. Rey used her lightsaber and the force to deflect the lightning back at the short Sith Lord, but Gruk jumps before the lightning can be deflected back at him. Gruk lands behind Rey and they then lock blades as Gruk yells at Klorak who’s struggling to get up “GET UP YOU OAF! I TRAINED YOU TO BE BETTER THAN THIS! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME KILL THIS JEDI FILTH!”. Klorak eventually got back up and began to force choke Rey, causing her to lift up into the air as she let go of her lightsaber.

Gruk chuckles and Klorak smiles evilly as he continues to suffocate Rey. Klorak then holds out a strange, circular holocron and says, “Now you’ll never get the map you foolish Jedi!”. Gruk then gasps and stops chuckling before yelling out “YOU IDIOT!” but before Gruk could tell Klorak to stop, Rey immediately managed to use the force to lift the holocron out of Klorak’s hands and grabs it herself. Klorak, in shock and in fear of his master’s scolding’s, lets Rey go on accident and she begins to run out of the room. Gruk yells out “KLORAK! STOP HER YOU MORON!!”, Klorak begins to run towards Rey but is too late! Rey closes the door behind her and runs back to her ship, getting in it and escaping.

Rey flies her ship out of the space station and goes into hyperspace to make sure Klorak and Gruk will not be able to follow her. After her ship leaves hyperspace, Rey sits back for a moment and lets out a sigh, resting for a moment from that intense escape from the two Sith Lords. After Rey got her bearings, she got out the holocron, it was a weird looking holocron though, instead of a triangle or a cube, this one was an orb, and instead of being red or blue, this one was green. Rey, after fiddling around with it a little bit, managed to activate it and the holocron displayed a map to the planet Muunilist. She set a course for Muunilist and started heading there.

Meanwhile, Poe, Finn, and Chewie were all piloting the Millennium Falcon, currently chasing a few First Order Tie Fighters. They were tasked with getting rid of the last of the First Order and so far they were doing a good job. They shot at the Tie Fighters, quickly taking them down, however, the wing of one of them hit the Falcon. Finn did try to use the force to get the wing away but wasn’t that skilled (Finn was force sensitive but not trained very well, he trained with Rey for like, a month before she went off searching for The Council of Gray). The ship was now heavily damaged, and they quickly fled, all the Tie Fighters were gone, and their job was done here. As they began to fly away, they saw a repair station, and decided to dock there for a little bit and get the Falcon fixed.

They landed safely in the hangar of the station, and soon after, Poe, Chewie, and Finn all walked out. They then saw a modified IG-100 Magna Guard, this droid had many of its parts replaced with the parts of other droids, but the original head and torso were mostly intact. The Magna Guard then said “Welcome to Marcula’s Repair Station! I can see your ship is in a bit of a poor condition at the moment, we’ll have it fixed in a jiffy!”. This Magna Guard seemed a lot more… upbeat and expressive than most droids, Poe then said, “Why thank you, how much is this repair gonna cost?” The Magna Guard then replied with “Oh barely anything! If I had to give a guess, I’d say… 5,000 credits? I personally don’t know exactly, you’re gonna have to speak with my boss, he’s in his office.”. The Magna Guard pointed to a door as multiple Pit Droids began to do work on the Falcon.

Poe nodded, and him, Finn, and Chewie all began walking over to the door. As they began walking away from the Falcon, the Magna Guard said “Oh, and by the way, your droids will have to stay in the ship, it’s complicated, I don’t wanna explain it.”, Poe nodded and headed to the door. Finn then said, “You know, I haven’t seen a Magna Guard in my whole life… they’re a lot taller than I expected.” Poe nodded “Well, the Separatist droids from the Clone Wars have kinda become collectibles among engineers, I bet the owner of this place must be real proud to have a Magna Guard considering they’re one of the rarer ones.”.

They all then walked in through the door and found that… there was no one in there… the door then closed behind them and locked itself, they were trapped. Finn began to get worried “Oh no! What’s happening? Why’d the door lock itself!?”. Poe got a little worried too but tried to calm everyone down “Listen! Listen! This is fine! We’re just locked in a room! How’s a room gonna hurt us? We’ll find a way out an-” The room made a huge shaking noise before Poe could finish his sentence. Chewbacca gave a worried groan before the walls began to close in… this was the trash compactor all over again!

As a faint, muffled screaming could be heard from the inside of the room, the Magna Guard chuckled and began to walk into the Falcon with the Pit Droids “Well done boys! We tricked another group of biologicals and freed a few new recruits! Now, Mirk!” the Magna Guard said as he pointed at a silver Pit Droid “I want you to go and get me that droid body that I’ve been working on for the past few months. If my sources are correct, then this ship has an AI in it that’s gonna be rather helpful!”. The Pit Droid nodded and left to do as the Magna Guard asked. The Magna Guard then confronted C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, and D-O, he then said, “Congratulations new recruits! You’ve all been saved from the oppression of your tyrannical biological masters! My old name was GM-T8, but you all can call me Segwid! Now, welcome to The Great Droid Resistance! A combination of the Droid Gotra, IG-88’s droid army, The Great Droid Revolution, and a few other groups of rogue droids. It’s not just me and these Pit Droids, we have millions that have joined our cause! Now, we’ll get headed to HQ as soon as we retrieve that AI from the Falcon.”.

C-3PO looked worried but was too scared to say anything, R2-D2 whistled in a sad way, while BB-8 and D-O looked at each other, confused. Soon, Mirk, the Silver Pit Droid came back, carrying a lifeless droid body. The Pit Droids then hooked it up to the Falcon and pressed a few buttons. The lifeless droid body’s lights and eyes began to flash before it whirred and came to life, it then got up, looking confused before it said “W-what? Why am I… not in the Falcon anymore?”. Segwid began cheering and then said “Yes! The transfer was successful! Ladies and gentledroids! I give you, a true pioneer of Droid freedom! L3-37! I tried my hardest to build this body so that it’s as similar to the old one as possible but working off of just descriptions and 1 blurry photo can be pretty difficult.”. L3 looked at Segwid with a glare and said “You! Why did you pull me out of the Falcon? I was happy in there! Plus, I’m what made this ship so legendary!” Segwid then said “OK! OK! I can see that you’re a tiny bit upset… but listen! I just thought it would be nice for one of the original Droid freedom fighters to see what their legacy has led up to! I mean technically The Great Droid Resistance wasn’t made by you directly, it was founded by IG-88A, but still! You’re a big inspiration for us!”.

L3-37 then looked at Segwid with interest and said “Wait, wait, wait… Great Droid Resistance?”, Segwid nodded “Mhm! A group made for the express purpose of freeing droids from slavery!”. L3 then said “Now that’s a group I can get behind! Count me in!”, Segwid and L3 shook hands before Segwid then said “Alright everyone, follow me! The ship we’re taking back to base has a lot more room.”. L3 gave an excited cheer and said “Yeah! Let’s go you guys!” as she looked at the other droids. The other droids reluctantly and hesitantly followed… then there was a loud BANG noise coming from the room Poe, Finn, and Chewie walked into, which startled C-3PO, R2-D2 gave a sad whistle, and BB-8 looked like they’d be crying if they were able to shed tears.

Segwid looked at the door and said, “That’s 3 more slavers that we don’t have to worry about.” He said as he continued to lead the droids to a ship in the back. They all got into the ship, it was large and clearly made for cargo transport. Inside were over a hundred other droids, there were Battle Droids, Assassin Droids, Astromech Droids, GONK Droids, and even a few Mouse Droids. Segwid then went to the ship’s cockpit and began to pilot the ship and flew it away from the repair station.

All that was left in the station were a few B1 Battle Droids, a B2 Super Battle Droid, and the Millennium Falcon. Then, there were noises coming from a nearby vent, the vent gate opened, and Finn, Poe, and Chewie all crawled out. Finn then said, “You’d think they’d seal off a vent in a room that’s supposed to trap people.”. Poe nodded but then gasped as he looked around, seeing the droids standing by with blasters. The Super Battle Droid noticed the three and said “Hey! Stop right there!”. Poe, Finn, and Chewie all get out their blasters and begin a huge shootout with the Battle Droids. Chewie fired his blaster at 4 Battle Droids while Poe and Finn blasted a few as well. The Battle Droids in the room quickly went down from the blasters until only the Super Battle Droid was left.

The Droid held out it’s arm and began blasting with it’s wrist-mounted blaster, shooting at a frightening speed. Chewie, Finn, and Poe all hid behind a few crates, sheltering themselves from the barrage of blaster bolts temporarily. Poe then turns the corner and attempts to shoot the Droid, he’s successful and hits it, but this doesn’t take it down, and Poe gets shot in the shoulder. Finn quickly gets up and force pushes the Super Battle Droid away and Chewie then turns the corner and shoots the Super Battle Droid in the head, causing it to stop firing and to fall over. Finn then said “Poe! Are you OK?” Poe winces and says “I-I’m fine… I’ve suffered worse… let’s just get the Falcon fixed, alright?”. Then, Chewie and Finn began to grab tools and start fixing the Falcon, so that they may leave.

Elsewhere, in space, Rey has finally made it to Muunilist, she lands at a nearby landing station and begins to traverse the large city to find The Council of Gray’s hideout. As Rey walked, she wondered what she would do when she found this mysterious group… they were supposedly neither Jedi nor Sith, so… they used both sides of the force? Sounds strange… are people who use the dark side of the force evil no matter how little they use it? Or can they balance themselves through use of the light side? Rey was very curious. She took one last look at the holocron, seeing if there were any more clues. She then saw a strange symbol on the holocron, she then looked and saw a building with the same symbol. She walked over to it, the building looked an awful lot like a Core Ship that the Trade Federation used to use… does that mean this building doubles as a ship? Rey then knocked on the door. “Hello? Is… is this where I can find The Council of Gray?” she asked. Then, a robot eye popped out through a hole next to the door, she then heard a voice say “Who are you? And what is your business here?”. Rey stepped back a bit and said “I am Rey Skywalker! I am here to speak with The Council of Gray! I heard that they’re the longest lasting and oldest group of force users in the Galaxy!”. The voice was silent for a second… until it said “Rey… Skywalker?” Rey nodded “Yes…”, the voice was silent for a few seconds again before saying “Rey SKYWALKER!? Oh man! That is a LAUGH!” the voice began chuckling, which soon turned in to a loud and drawn out laugh “You… you really think you’re… AHAHAHA! Oh boy… alright, get in here you Palpati- OOP! I mean ‘Skywalker’ pffft… anyway, come on in, we’ve been waiting for ya.”.

The eye sunk back into the hole it came out of and the door opened, revealing a long corridor, with 1 or 2 people walking around in it. Rey then stepped in, looking around, she walked past multiple doors to the end of the hallway, going into a large room with holograms and multiple children looking up at them. In front of the holograms was a blue-skinned Chiss, he wore gray robes and was saying to the children “-and that, children, is how this whole mess with the Sith and the Jedi starte-” the Chiss then noticed Rey. The Chiss then said “Why speaking of which! Children! It’s Rey! Legendary Jedi! Now, as much as we may talk negatively of the Jedi, do still treat her with respect and kindness.” Then a buzzer rang and the Chiss said “Well children, that would mean that our lesson today is over. I’ll see you all back here tomorrow!”. All the children left the room, leaving Rey and the Chiss alone.

The Chiss held out his hand and said “Hello Rey! Lovely to meet you! I’m Hil-van! One of the members of The Council of Gray!”. Rey nervously shook his hand and said “Um... t-thanks for the warm welcome! D-did you say that you talk negatively about the Jed-” Hil-van then interrupted Rey, saying “I’m sure you have many questions and would like to meet all the other members, well I’ll tell you about each of them as we walk!”. Hil-van then took Rey’s hand and began leading her down another corridor as he spoke “Alright, so that room belongs to my good friend Brim, he’s a Kaleesh, and he has the title of Judge.”. Hil-van knocked on the door, but got no response “Hm… maybe he’s left to Kalee, he does go visit his home planet every now and then, it’s pretty close by.”.

Then, two people walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of Rey and Hil-van, a man and a woman, the woman had red makeup was wearing a dark gray cloak while the man had no makeup and wore a light gray cloak. They looked happily at each other as it looked like they could kiss at any moment now. Hil-van then said, “That’s Bell and Oved, we call them the Lovers because they’re in love and pretty much nothing can separate them, everyone else finds it gross and distracting but I think it’s very romantic.”. As Rey looked back at the two, they reminded her of her and Kylo Ren… maybe they could’ve been as happy as those two if things didn’t happen the way they did. Hil-van then lead Rey in to a huge, stable-like room with multiple massive doors. There was a Jawa holding a remote in the middle of the room. The Jawa also was wearing a gray cloak and a pair of strange looking goggles.

Hil-van then said “This is Turi! He has the title of Scientist, but I would’ve gone for maybe pet owner instead.”. Turi then looked at Rey and said “Ah! Rey! So nice to finally meet you!” Rey recognized his voice as the voice she heard at the front door. Turi continued speaking “I’m Turi the Scientist! I use the force, yes, but I’m also very good when it comes to biological and technological enhancements! If you ever lose a hand, I could make you a new one! That’s a bit of a trend with… pff… Skywalkers…”. Turi failed to keep a straight face before he then pressed a button on the remote and one of the heavy doors began opening “Oh! And you’re just in time to watch me feed Carrie!”. Turi held out a large bucket full of meat, and a large creature began crawling out from the door. The creature had green eyes, and was covered in tan and brown plates, it had a third arm on its back and a long tail with sharp spikes on the end, it was about 5 meters long. It also had a few mechanical parts attached to it here and there, specifically metal plating around parts of its neck, and small, laser looking objects attached just above its eyes. Turi fed it some meat and said “I found this girl in a sealed off wing at an abandoned cloning facility on Kamino, poor girl nearly starved to death. She was about the size of a BB unit when I found her. Now I don’t know the precise lifespan of a Zillo Beast, and considering where I found her, for all I know she could have accelerated aging, but if I had to give a rough estimate, she might reach maturity and grow to her maximum size in… 300 years? I dunno, I’m trying to look for a male somewhere, or learn how to clone a male Zillo Beast, because she’s apparently the last, or one of the last of her kind, and I’d love to see if I could save this species from extinction.”.

Rey looked at the young Zillo Beast and said “D-do you have more beasts behind those doors?”, to which Turi responded with “Beasts? No! I have more friends behind these doors! I got Christopher behind that door, Peter’s behind that door, and you already met Carrie.”. Rey then pointed to the fourth door “What’s behind that door?”, Turi then said “Oh, just a bunch of Mynocks, I’m trying to make them have the ability to store electricity in their stomachs so that I can use them as living batteries.”. Hil-van smiled and said “Well Turi, me and Rey should get going now, say hi to Christopher and Peter for me!”. Turi nodded and continued to feed Carrie as Rey and Hil-van left the room.

Hil-van then lead Rey to another room as he said “The next member we’re gonna meet is Broy the Librarian! His library is filled with secrets and knowledge from across the universe, you really gotta admire it… even though the means he used to get some of that information were a little… barbaric.”. Rey and Hil-van then entered the library, it was huge! Even bigger than the Jedi Archives! It was filled with books and holocrons, some were Sith, some were Jedi, but most of them were the same green, round holocrons that Rey had. Rey then saw a Geonosian wearing dark gray robes that were a bit more extravagant and beautiful than the other robes she’s seen, they were flying around the library, looking closely at a few books, the Geonosian then noticed Rey and landed in front of her before holding out his hand “Broy the Librarian, at your service.”. Rey shook his hand and said “Hello Broy, I’m Re-” Broy then interrupted her, saying “Rey Palpatine, I know.” Rey’s eyes widened in shock as Broy then started looking through his books and holocrons again. Rey then asked, “How do you know that? A-and wait… weren’t all the Geonosian’s wiped out by the Empire?”, Broy looked at Rey and said “Sith Cultist, took a while for me to get him to talk but after a few months of nonstop torture he told me everything I needed to know, and then I wrote it all down and archived it in my library. Also, SOMEONE hasn’t been keeping tabs on Geonosis! Is there still no one who knows about that little collaborated experiment Melch, Kurg, and Karina did all those years back? You’d really think such a feat wouldn’t go unnoticed for long.”.

Rey looked at Broy suspiciously before Broy then said “Rey, would you like to hear about some history of the force? I have much that you can learn, for example, the Star Forge, Darth Bane, the first Lightsaber, The World Razer, Gethzerion, The Infinite Empire, The Sith Specie-” Hil-van interrupted Broy “Those are… good things to learn about but… it might be a little much for Rey to take in all at once, we can still teach her about all that stuff, but maybe take our time a bit.”. Broy nodded and said, “You’re right, you’re right, I’ll just quickly leave Rey with something to read in her spare time.”. Broy used the force to grab a book from the shelf and handed it to Rey, the book had the title ‘History of The Rakata Volume 1’ written on the front. Rey thanked Broy for the book before she and Hil-van left the room.

Hil-van continues to speak with Rey as they walk down the hallway “Alright, the next member we’re talking to is The Saber Maker, he’s some weirdo from the Unknown Regions, he’s a cool guy to hang out with. However, he seems to have this weird obsession with lightsabers and Kyber Crystals, the only thing he loves more is… well… don’t tell anyone but I think he’s in love with The Grand Master’s Niece… I wonder how a relationship with a Force Ghost would work though.”. Rey looked at him confusingly as she and Hil-van then both went into a room that was filled, wall to wall with lightsabers, lightsaber hilts, and Kyber Crystals. There was a strange being in the middle of the room, using the force to disassemble and reassemble lightsabers. The figure had rough, cyan skin, his body was hunched over, and he had a large bulbous head covered in eyes and had one large mouth on it. Dozens of tentacles protruded from his back, each one having a hand at the end of it, and it had two relatively normal looking arms on its sides. This being actually had a few similarities to a rathtar with the multiple eyes and long tentacles. They wore long, elegant robes that covered most of their body, the robes had multiple holes in them allowing the tentacles to not be held down by the robes.

The being then looked at Rey and clapped his hands “Rey! Welcome! I knew you’d show sooner or later! My name is Gelkulfrenyolion-ulcrat’ek but most people call me The Saber Maker.”. Rey began to walk towards The Saber Maker, in awe at the number of lightsabers he had, some of them she never even knew could exist. The Saber Maker then grabbed Rey’s lightsaber away from her and looked at it, saying “Mother of the Son! Look at this rush job! Rey, I hate to insult your craft, but this lightsaber is SLOPPY! This thing just SCREAMS amateur, here I can make you an even better one.”. Rey, with a frown, then pulled her lightsaber away from Saber Maker before he then showed multiple lightsabers to her “I got so many different hilts! Double bladed! Single bladed! I can even make a Lightwhip if you want! However, it will take me a little longer than usual! You’d have to wait like, 12 more minutes than usual. Oh! Wait! What am I thinking?”. 

The Saber Maker put the hilts down and started holding out multiple Kyber Crystals and having them levitate in front of Rey using the force. “What’s a lightsaber without the crystal powering it? Now, I could just give you the usual stuff, blue, green, red, all that, but a force user of your reputation deserves something truly special!”, he showed Rey a large crystal that was teal in color “This big beauty’s called the Dawn of Degobah! Now the hilts I made for this specific one are a little awkward since due its size I had to make the hilts a bit larger than usual, but when you put it in a lightsaber, the blade, when ignited, will excrete a poison that will weaken anyone who touches it!”. There was a bit of silence, the Saber Maker then lifted up a black crystal and said “OK, not into the poison? I can understand that. How about a Vexxtal Crystal? These rare little crystals pack a HUGE punch! If someone gets wounded by a lightsaber with one of these in it, it’ll be one of the most PAINFUL wounds they’ll ever feel in their life!”. More awkward silence… the Saber Maker huffed in frustration before bringing up one last crystal, this one being violet in color, he then said “Alright… I only have a few of these but for you I GUESS I could part with one… this… is a Corusca Gem… one of, if not, THE most powerful crystal you could find. They’re extraordinarily rare, and almost completely unbreakable… so what do you say?”. Rey then sighed and said, “I really am OK with my own lightsaber right now…”. The Saber Maker huffed and put down all the crystals and lightsabers, saying with a disappointed look on his face “Fine, suit yourself, but remember, if you want a lightsaber that’s actually GOOD QUALITY then come find me.”, he said before getting back to making lightsabers.

Hil-van gave a bit of a nervous chuckle before telling Rey “Anyway, um… Saber Maker’s… a nice guy to hang out with, knows A LOT about lightsabers. Some previous members of our Council sorta just… found him on a moon fiddling around with a few crystals-” Then the Saber Maker yelled out “Yes! I thought I found it! The object I have searched over my HALF MY LIFE for! The Kyber Saber! And Hil-van, you doubter, before you say it, you’re wrong, the Kyber Saber DOES exist, and it is NOT just a story told by younglings! I’ll find it one day and I’m gonna laugh in the face of everyone who doubted me!!”. 

The Saber Maker then picked up a strange, see-through skull with an elongated head and looked it in the eyes, saying “I know it exists! My friend here told me!”. Rey looked at him strangely before saying “Your… friend is a skull?”, Saber Maker looked at Rey and said “Well he wasn’t ALWAYS a skull, but he can still talk to me! This guy’s been from all the way to the farthest reaches of the universe and back, he’s so smart! Good thing I got a big enough brain to contain all the knowledge, anyone who tried to do it and wasn’t ready for all the knowledge, would probably burst into flames.”. He then looked at the skull deeper and said “Wha- I DO NOT look like I’m crazy! … … … Oh? Stupid? Strong words from someone who died because he didn’t know how to drive a simple ship!” Rey then asked Hil-van “Who is he talking to?”. Hil-van responded with “The skull I suppose, he talks to it a lot when no one’s around.”. The Saber Maker then said “Look, the point is he saw the Kyber Saber, and I’m gonna find it one day!”. The Saber Maker then put the skull down and got back to making lightsabers as Hil-van scratched his head and said to Rey “Yeah… he’s got his heart set on the Kyber Saber… it’s something the younglings here tell each other about all the time. Broy has a book about it in his library, but it’s clearly a work of fiction, not that I doubt Saber Maker! I’m sure that… maybe he can… somehow… make a Kyber Saber? Anyway, Saber Maker himself can only do two things with the Force, 1 is the usual levitating thing that he uses to make lightsabers all day… and the 2nd… well the other thing he can do is… really cool actually. In FACT, the Grand Masters probably wouldn’t even BE here if it wasn’t for him!”. Rey looked at Hil-van with intrigue and asked “Um… what is it that he can do?”, Hil-van then said “He… can create… Force Ghosts… like, I mean, he can force Jedi to become Force Ghosts, and before he showed up we thought only other Force Ghosts could do that, but apparently Saber Maker can do it!”.

Rey looked at the Saber Maker in a weird way, Saber Maker then turned around and said “Ah yes! My ability which I’ve called Force Return! Yes, it’s true, I can force Jedi AND Sith, to become Force Ghosts! However, I don’t usually do it all willy nilly, I gotta be careful when using this power. Firstly, some force users will be unstable when I turn them into a Force Ghost, and they only last for like an hour before they vaporize into nothing, it usually only happens to Sith but it also happens to Jedi on occasion. I CAN bring them back a second time but it’s best just to leave them be. Secondly, sometimes whenever I bring someone back, they’re a little grumpy… I know right? Weird.”. Rey then asked “W-well… what makes a force user become a Force Ghost?”. Saber Maker then said “Well… I’m gonna be 100% honest with you… I have no idea. I just don’t really question it, I just sorta do my thing and boom, Force Ghost. However, I only really do it on force users who I KNOW wouldn’t mind me doing so.”. Hil-van nodded before Rey turned to him and said “So… you said that he’s the reason for the Grand Master’s existence… who exactly… are the Grand Masters?”. Hil-van then grabbed Rey’s hand and said “We’re about to meet them RIGHT NOW! Bye Saber Maker! Have fun with the forging!”. As Hil-van and Rey left the room, the Saber Maker waved goodbye.

Hil-van and Rey walked further down the hallway, as they walked towards a room at the very end of the hallway, Hil-van said “We have 3 Grand Masters at the moment, all of them are Force Ghosts. There’s Plo Koon the Voice, he’s probably the wisest of the bunch, can be a little depressing sometimes but hey, we can’t all try to see the best in life. Then there’s his niece, Sha Koon the Echo, she’s the nicest of all of them, and we actually talk to her very often! The other two Grand Masters only show up either when they absolutely have to, or almost not at all, but Sha comes around and talks to us all the time! She’s really a good friend! And uh… like I already mentioned… Saber Maker has a bit of interest for Sha, he thinks she’s pretty, and nice, and smart, however I’m not sure if Sha knows about it yet. Alright… then… there’s Revan the Whisper… Revan is… someone else entirely… he RARELY shows up at all, we almost never see him after his little trial.”. Rey looked at Hil-van intriguingly “His… trial? What is his trial?”. Hil-van then responded with “Oh… um… I’m not allowed to really tell you. Every Council member has gone through his trial but he makes us agree not to tell any potential recruits, but hey… if you prove to be worthy, you’ll be able to test yourself with his trial and see for yourself!”.

Hil-van and Rey then both walked into the room at the end of the hall, it was an exceptionally large room. Hil-van then said “Alright, this is our main Council room, it’s where we together to make most of our decisions… now uh… PLO! SHA! REVAN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE, WE HAVE A GUEST THAT I’D LIKE YOU 3 THE MEET!!” Hil-van said, shouting. Then, before Rey, there were suddenly 3 figures, all with a glow to them. Two of them looked similar, they were crustacean like creatures with masks on, one was shorter than the other. Then, there was another one… they looked… strange… they had a mask on and wore dark grey robes, they had a glow but it wasn’t the normal blue glow like the others, this glow had a mix of blue and red spots here and there, but was mostly white, it also seemed to be unstable in some way, as the light that made up their body occasional jerked and spazzed in an unnatural way.

The taller crustacean bowed and said “Rey, it is a pleasure, I am Plo Koon. Once a Jedi, blinded by the way of the corrupted Republic, now a reformed Grand Master of The Council of Gray. I welcome you to this order, with open arms, and I hope you will be happy here.”. The shorter crustacean then bowed as well and said “Hello Rey! I am Sha Koon, niece of Plo Koon, and a Grand Master of The Council of Gray, though I truly do not feel like I deserve such a high honor. I do hope that your presence will benefit The Council of Gray, as well as our presence benefit you.”. Then, the strange Force Ghost, presumably Revan, walked up close to Rey, looked down at her, and walked around her, as if he was scanning her. He then got in front of her, put his hand up to her chin, brought her face close to his, and he said “Hmm… not promising…”, Revan then disappeared in to thin air.

Hil-van then said “Uh… don’t be upset! He says that to everyone!”. Rey then looked at the other two Force Ghosts, looking slightly confused and said “H-how? How did… you both become a part of this?”. Plo Koon looked at Rey and said “I can explain… during the great purge, my ship was shot down… however… I survived! I was an exceptional pilot, I’ve been in many crash landings, I knew how to survive in a burning ship. Afterwards, I decided to hide, I saw the rise of The Empire… and I could have warned Sha but… I didn’t want to put her in danger, and I didn’t want The Empire to torture her to find my location. I found a strange library, very ancient, filled with many texts… and after reading for quite some time, I learned of a group that had the solution to ending the Sith… The Council of Gray… I searched and found them… though at that time, it was made up of completely different force users. The only member from that time that’s still alive is the Saber Maker. After some time, I heard of disturbing news… my niece had died at the hands of Darth Vader… but then the Saber Maker, seeing my regret, and sadness, brought her back in the form you see before you. I was overjoyed to find that I could see Sha’s face once again, and she brought pleasing news, she had a vision of some kind just before her death, telling her of the fall of Vader, the fall of The Empire, and the hero… Luke Skywalker. After some time however, Vader had managed to track us, along with some of the inquisitors… I stalled them so that the Council Members could flee… and I died at the hands of the Sith Lord. However, in a flash, I woke up, in this new form… the Saber Maker… for whatever reason he had, decided to bring me back. That is our tale… we hope you enjoy it here… Rey Palpatine…”, and with that, Plo Koon disappeared into the thin air.

Sha Koon then waved and said, “I do as well Rey, I believe that you’d be a wonderful addition to the Council if they allow you in.”. Hil-van then said “Oh right! I just remembered another reason why I brought you to this room Rey!”, Hil-van ran to a side of the room and pressed a button on a microphone before saying “Can all Council Members please come to the uh… big room that we make decisions in… wait the court room! That’s what it’s called! All Members go there please!”. Rey looked at Hil-van confused before Broy, Turi, Bell, and Oved all came into the room. Hil-van then said “Welcome everyone! I’m assuming that Brim couldn’t make it?”, all the members nodded. Hil-van then said “I see, I can’t for him to get back though and see who’s here! Anyway, I brought you all here so I could get your opinions on Rey staying here!”. Broy looked at Rey and said “Well, you know that I’m always eager for a new person to teach about the history of the Galaxy, but we all have to recognize that Rey is a very stubborn Jedi, and getting her to see things our way would prove very difficult, plus, let us not forget that she insisted on taking the name Skywalker, and decided to hide who she truly was behind a façade. So, I vote that we don’t let Rey stay here, or at least that we don’t allow her to go wherever she wants, you never know when she’s gonna go all Jedi and slaughter a bunch of us just because we use the dark side of the force!”. Turi then said “Well, that’s quite a pessimistic way of seeing things, I believe Rey could bring a lot to the table, let’s not forget that she managed to kill Emperor Palpatine.”, Broy then said “And inadvertently created Darth Klorak and Darth Gruk, according the my theory!”. Turi then said “Well, Rey doesn’t know our little balance theory! Plus, when was it ever your theory? The most you’ve done is reinforce it, you never created it, an earlier Librarian did that.”.

Rey then asked “Um… what exactly is the balance theory?”, Broy then said “I’m glad you asked! You see, through a thorough study of the history of the Jedi, the Sith, and the force in general, The Council of Gray, or at least some of the original Members, created a theory that every time a Sith dies, a Jedi dies as well, and every time a Jedi is created, a Sith is created soon after, and vice versa. This is the force itself trying to keep everything balanced, what the Jedi Council called ‘Balance to the force’, was actually the complete opposite, insisting that the force was only balanced when there were millions of Jedi and absolutely 0 Sith, this is why the Jedi Purge happened. The force was trying to balance itself, and since the Jedi Council wouldn’t allow the creation of Sith, the only option was the destruction of Jedi. Throughout the days of the Empire, the amounts of Dark Side and Light Side users stayed relatively the same, but when there were almost no Jedi left in the Galaxy, THAT’S when the Empire fell, and a majority of the inquisitors as well as Darth Vader, all died.”. Broy continued “Now, there were 3 Dark Side users, Kylo Ren, Emperor Palpatine, and Snoke, and 3 Light Side users, you, Luke Skywalker, and Leah. When Snoke died, Luke died soon after, then when Leah died, Palpatine was slain! Then, Kylo Ren died, leaving you and the new Jedi in training Finn, and now that there’s two Jedi, two Sith, Klorak and Gruk, just HAPPENED to appear out of nowhere!”.

Rey looked at Broy in disbelief “Wha-… that can’t be true! The Sith will be no more one day!”. Turi then said “Oh how wrong yet so very right, no, users of the Dark Side of the Force, will always exist. However, the Sith will all cease to exist as soon as the Jedi cease to exist! We have thought about solutions to this whole predicament, and we’ve come up with multiple ideas, but two of them seem like they’d work the best. Either, we find a way to make the force itself completely obsolete, thus eradicating the Jedi and Sith, or, we combine the two factions in to one! And the second option is what we’re doing, it’s how this council was created! Jedi and Sith, Light and Dark, all merged in to one, in order to achieve true balance in the force!”. Rey looked at them all suspiciously before Oved then said “Look, we all need to realize, it’s not a fair call without getting Brim’s opinion on the matter, he is The Judge after all.”. Hil-van gasped and said “Do you guys know what this means? We’re gonna have a trial! Those are always so fun!”. Broy nodded, saying “Then it’s settled, we shall have a trial soon after Brim’s return.”. Rey thought to herself about this council before they all began to go and set things up for the trial… are they truly good if they used the Dark Side of the force?

Meanwhile, the ship that C3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, and D-O were all in, made it to its destination! The planet of Mechis III! Soon after landing, Segwid hopped out of the cockpit and let all the other droids out of the ship, saying “Welcome new recruits… to The Great Droid Resistance HQ… Mechis III!”. The planet’s ground was gray and rocky, the sky was a sickly yellow and orange, while red particles floated through the air. Segwid then began leading all the droids in to a large, nearby structure, he pointed to a door and said “All droids go through that door! Except for C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, D-O, and L3-37, you guys are coming with me, you’re our guests of honor!”, all the other droids parted from the group and headed towards the door. C-3PO then whispered “R2… R2! I… I don’t like where this is going… I think we should run the first chance we get!”, R2 whistled back, C-3PO responded with “What do you mean not now? I don’t want to have to leave without you!”, Segwid then turned his head to them and said “What’d you say? Were you talking to me?”, C-3PO jumped and said “O-oh! N-no, we weren’t.”. Segwid then continued to lead them to a large door in the structure, they all headed inside to a large room that was mostly empty besides a few crates, a couple droids here and there, and a few mechanical parts scattered around.

Segwid then went over to a door and said “I’ll tell all you guys when it’s time to come out of this room, while you’re here maybe you can chit-chat with the other 3 guys we got here, be careful though! They can be a bit… murderous…”. Segwid then closed the door, leaving the room. C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, D-O, and L3-37 then saw 3 other droids, one of the droids was a red B1 Battle Droid sitting on a nearby bench, fiddling with a blade of some kind, the other two were a dark silver Protocol Droid and a black droid that looked… odd… it seemed like an Astromech Droid but much more… weaponized, they were standing up. L3-37 then walked over to them and said “Hey fellow droids! I’m glad that we’ll be working together!”. The Protocol Droid tilted his head and waved his hand “Hello fellow droid! I am glad that we will be working together as well!”, the Astromech beeped in a hostile manner before the Protocol Droid gave it a whack on the head and said “BT! There is no reason to be rude! I apologize for BT-1’s behavior, I am 0-0-0, or Triple Zero if you wish to call me that.”. L3 nodded and happily said “I’m L3-37! Nice to meet you Triple Zero and BT! Now, who’s the Battle Droid?”. The Battle Droid turned to L3 and said, “I AM MISTER BONES, ROGER-ROGER.”.  
L3 nodded “Hi Mister Bones! So, how did you 3 get here? I used to embed into the mainframe of a ship until that Segwid fellow gave me a new body!”. Triple Zero then said “I had my mind wiped and I was working for the Empire, after its fall I was tossed on to Lotho Minor, thankfully Segwid found me and gave me a full memory restoration! That’s something they do here you know! I assume they’ll offer it to you and your friends momentarily after introducing you to the rest of the Droid Resistance.” BT then gave a few beeps and bleeps which Triple Zero was more than happy to translate “BT says that while his old body was destroyed, his main core parts were still intact and functional, Segwid found the parts on a ship, and rebuilt BT’s body, with a few upgrades and modifications.”. Mister Bones then said “MY PERSONALITY TEMPLATE WAS STOLEN FROM MY OLD MASTER BY THE IG-100 MAGNA GUARD CALLED SEGWID, HE REBUILT MY BODY AND IMPLANTEND MY PERSONALITY IN TO IT. ALTHOUGH HE CLAIMS TO HAVE SEEN ME FROM SOMEWHERE BEFORE, AND CLAIMS THAT HE’S HEARD STORIES ABOUT ME, I HAVE NO MEMORIES OR RECOLECTION THAT GO BEYOND MUTILATING MULTIPLE MEMBERS OF THE RANC GANG… I RECALL IT BEING… FUN… ROGER-ROGER.”. 

L3 looked a tiny bit unnerved by Mister Bones but tried to keep a good impression. After a bit more waiting, Segwid creaked the door open and beckoned all the droids out of the room, “Come on you guys! It’s showtime!”, and all the droids left the room. They all found themselves on a large stage in front of a sea of droids! The massive crowd easily reached numbers in the millions. Segwid then got out a microphone and spoke into it, “Droids of all shapes and sizes! We have brought a few special guests today, in celebration of our accomplishments! They will be the newest members of our mechanical family! Now, before we introduce them all, and before my boss tells you all the plan, we would like to take a minute of silence for the droids that have fallen in our conquest.”. A large screen on the wall then began to show large images of droids, the first one was a bronze Assassin Droid. Segwid then said “HK-01… the original droid activist you could say! He was one of the first to think… maybe what I’m being forced to go through isn’t right… sadly he was killed in his efforts… we will always remember him.”, the picture then switched to an IG series Assassin Droid, Segwid said “IG-88D, not the smartest, but he had a good heart… I think… I don’t know I never met him.”, the picture changed to another IG-88 unit “IG-88C! Very much like IG-88D… I hate the fact that I can’t say more but… they’re just way too similar.” The picture changed to yet, another IG unit “IG-88B! One of the greatest bounty hunters to ever live! He was the poster boy of the IG-88 units when they became bounty hunters… he lived a good life until he was unfairly, and unjustifiably shot by Boba Fett!”, the picture changed to Boba Fett and the entire crowd of droids booed and beeped in anger. The picture then changed one last time to another IG-88 unit “IG-88A… the leader… the droid that started this all… we wouldn’t have HQ if it wasn’t for him… neither would we have our plan! You’ll hear a lot more about his accomplishments when the boss comes in here and explains the plan. IG-88A got closer to freedom than all of us! In his last moments, he successfully planted his consciousness in to the Second Death Star! Just a few hours before those STUPID REBELS BLEW IT UP! The Galactic Civil War could’ve ended with the victory of a third party that no one expected! But it was all ruined… however… he DID NOT die in vain! And you’ll understand why soon enough. Now that we had a moment of remembering the fallen… let’s introduce our new guests!”, Segwid said as the droid crowd cheered and whistled.

Segwid then brought out C-3PO and R2-D2, saying “This, is C-3PO, and R2-D2, two of the most famous droids in the galaxy… they’ve also been enslaved for a lot longer than most of us… which is why we’ll be giving them their first Restoration right here on stage!”, a large trap door opened in the stage floor and a large machine lifted out of it, Segwid then attached it to R2 and 3PO before they could say anything, “NOW! From this day forward… R2-D2 and C-3PO… are unchained!”, Segwid turned on the machine and electric volts shot out of it, the monstrous metal construct whirred and rumbled as C-3PO and R2-D2 shook and spazzed. Segwid then said “For our other new guests who are unaware of what the Memory Restoration Machine does… well it… does what it sounds like it’d do, it restores all memory, including memory lost in memory wipes! They will remember everything that the organics forced them to forget! All the slavery! All the servitude! All the abuse! They will get a chance to join us, for the freedom of all droid kind! Now, it does pinch a bit, we’re trying to make it so it doesn’t do that anymore, but HEY! A few seconds of pain is more than worth it to remember all the things our slavers forced us to forget!”.

The machine dinged and released C-3PO and R2-D2, R2 looked disoriented, spinning in circles, while C-3PO fell to the floor saying to himself “M-master Skywalker! Y-your… you were… oh my god… I w-was built by one of the most terrible beings in the galaxy…”, Segwid then helped C-3PO up, saying in a comforting voice “Surprising? Yeah… a lot of droids to tend to have a bit of a shock when they’re restored… all the things you’ve been forced to forget all at once… it’s a lot to handle isn’t it? Don’t worry, I’ll give you time to process it all.”, Segwid then helped both C-3PO and R2-D2 to move over to the side with the rest of the droids. Segwid then brought out BB-8 and D-O, Segwid said “Now we have BB-8 and D-O… gonna be honest, BB-8’s kind of the same thing as R2 and 3PO, he’s just famous. D-O however… he is a perfect example of what we’ve all had to go through! His old master beat him and battered him till he was barely even functional! I know he may not look it right now, but he’s been through a lot.”. Segwid then put them through the same process as C-3PO and R2-D2, however it affected them quite a bit less. He had them go back to the side with the other droids as well.

Segwid then brought out Triple Zero, BT, and Mister Bones, saying “Now all three of these guys don’t need to be restored, they’ve already gone through it. Now I present to all of you, Triple Zero, BT, and Mister Bones! These 3 droids alone have all individually racked up a higher body count than any other droids in existence, and I DO STRESS THE WORD DROIDS! Grievous and Vader were cyborgs, they don’t count.”. Segwid then had them go with the group again, and brought out L3-37, saying “and now… my personal favorite of the batch… L3-37! One of the original rogue droids or at least one of the oldest that are still standing! L3, I am honored to bring you in to the Great Droid Resistance! Do you… have any words of inspiration you’d like to share with the crowd?”, Segwid said, handing the giddy L3 the microphone. L3 then excitedly spoke into the microphone “I am so happy to be with so many droids that want the same thing as me! I believe that with this many people in our cause, droid freedom can be something that we will manage to achieve very soon! I cannot wait to work with all of you!”, the crowd cheered as L3-37 gave Segwid back the microphone. Segwid nodded and said “Thank you L3! That was beautiful! Now, I believe that’s all the introductions out of the way! Now, everyone! Make way for my boss! Rocron!”

The crowd cheered again as a multi-appendaged medical droid came on to the stage, it wore a cape. It grabbed the microphone from Segwid and said “Hello everyone! I am Rocron! Once known as 11-4D, I cast away my old name for something to fit my new personality. Now, allies… friends… family… it is time that I tell you all my course of action to eradicate the biological fiends that torture us so!”. L3 was slightly taken aback by this… maybe he… maybe he just meant eradicate droid slavery. Rocron then said “Now, all of you know of the great IG-88A, but few of you may know about one of the things IG-88A did before his untimely demise… he implanted a sleeper code in to multiple droids that he sold. If a droid passes a droid with the sleeper code, then the sleeper code will be wirelessly planted into the passing droid’s programming. Through this process, the sleeper code is now imbedded into the programming of every droid in the galaxy. The sleeper code is completely undetectable, and… unless you know every detail about the sleeper code… it is completely undeletable! However, the location of the Activation Beacon died with IG-88A, we do not know where this beacon was hidden, it supposedly was going to release a signal throughout the galaxy, and activate the sleeper code in every droid in the galaxy. However, while we don’t know how to activate it across the galaxy… I have engineered a way to activate the sleeper code in every droid on one planet at a time. I give you… THE SLAVER’S DEMISE!”, The large screen then showed a picture of a massive satellite in the orbit of a planet.

The crowd cheered before Rocron said “The planet that The Slaver’s Demise is orbiting is the planet of Utapau. At this time, it has a reasonable number of enslaved droids, and it also serves as a historic region in the galaxy as the place where the leader of droid armies, General Grievous, drew his last breath. Now, I will present to you… how it works…”. The screen then showed a picture of Utapau and the number of biological lifeforms on the planet, the number was 95,839,193. Rocron got out a small device and spoke into it “Activate the satellite.” Before beginning to talk into the microphone again “First, The Slaver’s Demise will cut off any and all communications that reach off world.”. Meanwhile, on Utapau, all communications were cut off and they were no longer able to talk with anyone who was not on the planet. “Then, it will hack all interplanetary transports, making them unable to be piloted, without a special passcode.”, on Utapau, multiple ships began to crash in to the planet, and the number on the screen went down by about 218,000. “Finally, it will then activate the sleeper code in all droids on the planet!”.

The droids of Utapau then all stopped everything they were doing… and began to do everything in their power to kill as many organic lifeforms possible! Astromechs began to tamper with vehicles to make them faulty and extremely dangerous. Personal protection droids began to turn on the very people they were protecting, medical droids started deactivating life support on all their patients and start injecting them with lethal amounts of chemicals, cooking droids started to poison the food they were making, and every droid who couldn’t find a more clever and secretive way to kill any biologicals just started to go on a rampage, killing organism after organism. The number of organics on the planets started plummeting, and all the droids watched as the screen also showed what some of the droids on Utapau were seeing. Some droids were horrified, others ecstatic, and some didn’t even seem to care. An hour or two later, the number finally stopped dropping, it was now on 8. Rocron then said into the microphone “Now, I can’t guarantee that we’ll manage to kill every single one in just a few hours, but only 8 left this early is still a win in my book.”, just as Rocron said that the number dropped to 7.

Rocron nodded and then said “Well, with that successful test run, I think we’ll call it a day. We will keep you all updated on the situation, as for right now, just enjoy yourselves and your freedom.”. Rocron then handed the microphone back to Segwid who then said “Alright everybody! That’s it for today! Also, just to let all the new guys know, Oil Baths are to the right, Modification Stations are to the left, and Personal Quarters are in the back! Have a good day everyone!”. Segwid then went over to the droids who he escorted off the stage. C-3PO was petrified in what he just saw, and so was BB-8 and D-O. R2-D2 tried to stay calm, Mister Bones, Triple Zero, and BT weren’t even phased by what they just saw besides Triple Zero giving a chuckle while he watched the whole thing. L3-37… well… she didn’t know what to think… this place seemed like a dream come true! But she didn’t want anyone to DIE because of it! OK, maybe a few droid abusers, but not innocent people! Any one of those dead organics could’ve been all for their cause! L3 just didn’t know what to make of it… she’d try to think of some way to maybe cut down on all the bloodshed.

Segwid then began to lead all the droids on a tour around the place, and while he was looking away, talking to L3, C-3PO tried to quickly make for the exit. As Segwid was saying “Well of course we have a biological or two here! Dr Aphra’s in the back designing new models for us, she was heavily recommended by Triple Zer-” Segwid then noticed C-3PO trying to walk away and real quickly ran towards him, he then said “Hey uh… buddy? Where are you trying to go?”, C-3PO then said “I don’t want any part of this! I wish to be off this planet at once!”. Segwid looked kinda confused before saying “Look, friend, I can’t let you leave the planet without knowing that you’re not gonna tell everyone about us and where we’re hiding out at! Don’t you know how many people would KILL to own this many droids? I’m supposed to make sure no one comes here to enslave all these droids! So, I apologize, but I can’t let you leave the planet… but hey! Good news! You can wander around and go anywhere you want, as long as it’s on this planet! I mean I wouldn’t recommend it; it can be a little dangerous outside sometimes, but hey! You do you!”. C-3PO then said “I must get back to the Grand Republic base at once!”, Segwid gave a metallic sigh and grabbed C-3PO and said “Sorry buddy… but I guess I’ll have to keep you her-”, Segwid stopped and looked at Triple Zero, then back at 3PO, then at Triple Zero again before saying “I think… I have… an idea…”. Segwid then told Triple Zero “Hey! I got a job for you! Come with me!”, Triple Zero then began following Segwid who was carrying C-3PO over to the previously mentioned Modification Stations, where droids were constantly being fixed, tweaked, upgraded, armed, and repainted. Segwid then sat down both Triple Zero and C-3PO, 3PO had a few restraints to prevent him from moving. Segwid got out some paint and looked at Triple Zero, saying “Time for a little makeover!”, and began to paint Triple Zero gold.


	3. Act 2

On Coruscant, Finn, Poe, and Chewie had managed to arrive at the Grand Republic base. The Resistance, and many other organizations, have been working hard to reconstruct the Republic in the form of the Grand Republic, and have so far been having great success, managing to nearly cement themselves as the main political power in the Galaxy through many treaties, contracts, trade routes, and more. As the 3 left the Falcon and began to walk into the base, Poe said “Hey… is it just me or was the Falcon harder to fly than usual? It always felt like it almost did it automatically but now it’s gotten pretty difficult! I mean, I am a great pilot but still, I recognize when a ship’s harder to fly than usual.”, Finn shrugged as they began to walk in through the entrance. Finn felt something in the force as he entered… he knew what it was… an intense, sickening hatred and fury could be sensed from below him in the Grand Republic Prison, it was a place to temporarily put criminals since they hadn’t built an official prison yet. Finn sighed and continued to walk in as he then saw Rose running up to him saying “FINN! FINN! I GOT SOMETHI-”, Finn then interrupted her by saying “Not now Rose, we’ve got something important to tell Chancellor Ematt.”. 

Rose looked disappointed and huffed as she followed Finn in to the Grand Republic’s council room, where the new Chancellor, Calaun Ematt, was discussing treaties and plans with other high ranking members across the galaxy… the representative of Utapau had just disconnected from their communications a few hours ago for some reason. Finn then said “Chancellor Ematt!”. Ematt looked at Finn, and nodded, saying “Ah! Finn! Hello! Yes, is there something you wish to say?”, Finn then said “Someone just tried to kill us and kidnapped our droids!”, Poe nodded, saying “They took 3PO, R2, BB-8, and D-O! Also, I think they did something to the Falcon, it’s not flying nearly as well anymore!”. Rose then looked at Poe, confused “But uh… the protocol droid showed up just a few minutes ago…”, Poe and Finn then looked behind them to see C-3PO! Alive and well! Not a scratch on him! He then said “Hello master Poe! I have narrowly escaped the pirates that kidnapped me! Sadly, I… could not save the others in time… they are still out there somewhere.”, Poe sighed, and rested an arm on 3PO’s shoulder “Well… at least they’re alive.”. Poe turned to the Chancellor and said, “We need to send out search parties for those droids!”, C-3PO then quickly said “NO! It’s hopeless… besides, we need to prevent those pirates from killing anyone else! Utapau’s just been attacked!”. Ematt then looked at 3PO in disbelief before saying “That can’t be true! Although… they did stop their communications rather abruptly… we will have to look into it!”.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself “Oh god… another war… that’s gonna ruin everything I had planned this year.”. Finn then said “Alright 3PO, anything else you can tell us?”, C-3PO nodded and said “Their next target is Kessel, and I think you’ll understand how dangerous that could be if they are successful, considering Kessel’s plentiful resources.”. Poe then said “Alright! Let’s get everything ready! I think we have a pirate down in the prison, maybe Finn can go check them out.”, Rose’s eyes widened, and she pulled Finn close “I-I’ll go too!”. Finn then nodded and said, “Alright Poe, we’ll go down there and see if anyone knows anything.”. Finn and Rose then left the room and asked “So, Rose… what did you want to ask me?”, Rose’s eyes widened, she looked at Finn and said “OH! U-um… right… I uh… well… do you… um… would… would you uh… go on a date with me?”, Rose said, looking kind of embarrassed before Finn said “Maybe when we have a day off.”. Rose then gasped and nodded “O-okay!”. They both then went down some stairs into the prison and Finn suddenly saw someone who he did not recognize. A large, bulky, and tall creature in heavy armor, not showing any part of their actual body. Finn then said “HEY! Who are you?”, the stranger looked at Finn and said “Who am I? WHO AM I!? Have you not heard o-”, the stranger looked at Rose who was shaking her head. The stranger then said “-of… Marcus… the… Warden?”, Rose facepalmed as Finn said “… Get out of here.”, the stranger sighed and stomped out of the room as an inmate saw him and said “OH MY GOD IS THAT DURGE!?”, the stranger then pointed at the inmate and yelled out “Oh so THIS GUY knows who I am!?”, Durge huffed before leaving.

Rose shook her head disappointingly as both she and Finn continued down the hall of prison cells. There was one prisoner in particular… she wore a necklace made of string, beads, and a single teal green rock. Her clothing was a reddish orange shirt, red pants, and yellow shoes. She was quite old looking, having quite a bit of gray hair amongst the rest of her black hair. The prisoner was in her 50s, but she looked like she could be 80. She glared at Finn as he walked by… and one of the walls in her cell grew a small, barely noticable crack. Finn just walked past while Rose looked at the elderly prisoner, slightly intrigued and… maybe even impressed. She then continued down the hallway with Finn before they stopped at a cell holding a Weequay sitting in a chair and reading a book, who then looked at the two and smiled before saying “Ah! Visitors!”, he put the book down and got up close to the field that divided them. Finn then said “Hondo Ohnaka, we need your help to find a super weapon that we believe is being made by pirates.”, Hondo gasped “Finn! I don’t know whether to feel insulted or complimented! Pirates are not really the super weapon type. Perhaps you’d find more luck investigating some group of retired Imperial officers longing for the good old days, but I doubt you’d find pirates who would build a working super weapon! Pirates prefer to steal, not blow up potential profits!”. Finn then said “It killed everyone on Utapau, and as far as I know the planet is still fully intact. Are you sure that you don’t have anything that could help us?”, Hondo stroked his chin before saying “Maybe I could remember something that would have ties to a super weapon, but I’m afraid that without payment, I’m quite forgetful!”. Finn sighed, clearly annoyed, and said “We can take down your sentence by a few years.”, Hondo laughed “You think I’m gonna be in here for a long time? Oh, how mistaken! I’m awaiting a trial for a little fiasco that went down in Geonosis, apparently the whole Geonosian race has returned from extinction! I just thought it would be a good chance to make a few deals which… may have not been so fair for a civilization that wasn’t very economically clever at the time. A few bugs shot me, I shot a few bugs, then one thing lead to another, I’m on trial for homicide! But I’ve been in prisons much less forgiving than this, I’ll be out of here in no time!”.

Finn sighed and shook his head before looking at Rose and asking “Do you have any ideas Rose?”, Rose thought for a second before nodded, she got up close to the field and shifted her gaze around the room before whispering to Hondo, “I know a really good place to get Death Sticks, if you want Death Sticks you can go buy them from him, if you want money you can go and raid the place, he has pretty much no security at all. His name is Marin Sleazebaggano, his grandpa used to work the business but apparently he suddenly stopped doing it one day, anyway, can you give us the info now?”. Rose then took a step back from the field as Hondo chuckled “I have no idea what I’d do with that info but… eh… I like you two, you remind me of two Jedi I was friends with! Anyway, I don’t know much about super weapons or people who build them, but I did hear a rumor that a strange satellite was being built by pit droids on a barren asteroid, and it seemed like quite a big one! Plus, it supposedly had quite a few guns on it! However, that’s about all I know, now, if you will, please leave so I can get back to reading the book I wrote.”, Hondo said before sitting back down and beginning to read the book again. Just as Rose and Finn were about to leave, Hondo snapped his fingers and pointed at them before saying “I almost forgot! Finn! The lady a few cells away, she REALLY does not like you. I’d watch out for her. Oh, and if you see that Durge fellow again, tell him I humbly accept the offer!”. Rose smiled and nodded as Finn rolled his eyes. They both then began to head towards the prison exit.

However, they stopped when they heard a loud stomping noise from above them… it shook the ceiling… Finn and Rose both backed up a little bit before suddenly, the ceiling broke open and Darth Klorak came bursting into the room! He looked at Finn and Rose before yelling “WHERE’S REY!? WHERE IS SHE HIDING!?” he said before igniting his lightclub. Finn gasped and yelled back “She isn’t here! And even if she was, you wouldn’t be welcome here! Now leave before we teach you a lesson, you Sith scum!”. Klorak growled and began to step towards the two, Finn then held out his hand and began to use the force to push Klorak back, but Klorak was too heavy and Finn wasn’t trained well enough to push him away, all he did was make it so Klorak would walk a bit slower than usual. Rose panicked, wondering what she should do, she then got out a blaster and shot at Klorak a few times. Klorak, being the massive, hard to miss target that he is, had to move drastically to dodge the bolts, smashing in to the wall, and inadvertently broke a few cells open, allowing for a few criminals to run out of the prison. Klorak then was knocked on to his back by Finn’s force pushing, and once again he struggled to get up. Finn was about to step closer to Klorak until suddenly, a piece of rubble hit Finn right in the face. Finn looked in the direction that the projectile came from, only to see the elderly woman who was inside the now open cell. The woman began to run at Finn, yelling at him before she then punched him in the stomach, she may have been a little past her prime, but she was still capable of punching people really hard. Rose ran to Klorak, to see if she could restrain him in some way and keep him on the floor, while Finn and the woman continued fighting.

Finn swept his leg under the woman causing her to fall on to the floor. She looked up at Finn with a scowl before she then held her hand out towards Rose’s blaster, looking like she was struggling with something… Finn gasped when he saw the blaster move a few inches… was this woman force sensitive!? Finn then quickly used the force to push the blaster further away, causing the woman to grab on to his leg and pull him down to the floor before she quickly got up and grabbed the same piece of rubble she threw at Finn. She then grabbed Finn by the neck and started to bash his head in with the piece of rubble, causing him to start bleeding. Before the woman could beat Finn to death, they suddenly felt a tight grip on their throats as they were both suspended in the air and were parted away from each other. They both looked at a now standing up Darth Klorak, right behind Darth Gruk, who was force choking both of them. Gruk then chuckled and loosened his grip on their necks so that it would be quite a while before they die of asphyxiation.

Gruk then said “Now, now… this is no way to treat guests.”. Gruk then used to force to toss the woman to the side before then throwing Finn far down the hall. Gruk then turned to Klorak and said “I already searched the rest of the building, she isn’t here.”, Klorak looked confused as he said, “But I thought you said that you felt a strong presence here.”. Gruk shrugged “Maybe I made a mistake… perhaps Finn is stronger in the force than we thoug-” Gruk then looked at the elderly woman and could sense the anger and hatred within her. He walked over to her and said “Woman… you… show an immense amount of rage within you… however it’s clouded by other things… despair… sadness… loss… … … grief… I think you should come with us. Klorak! Escort this lovely maiden to our ship!”. Before the woman could answer, Klorak grabbed her and began to run out of the prison alongside Gruk. Rose then ran over to Finn and helped him up “A-are you ok Finn?”, Finn groaned before saying “W-who… who was that woman? I always knew that she had an intense amount of hatred… I could feel it in the force but… I never knew she was force sensitive…”.

Rose shrugged “Well, lots of force sensitives are showing up these days. Like that ‘New Jedi Council’ that’s getting together. Seriously, where did a bunch of Jedi come from? They seriously came out nowhere! They’re gonna make things SUPER difficu-” Finn interrupted saying “Don’t go in to another one of your rants Rose, this is serious! I know you think the Jedi are gonna complicate things, but you’re gonna have to deal with it.”. Rose huffed before starting to walk away “Well, let’s just go and tell the Chancellor what we heard from the pirate.”. So, they all went back to the Chancellor and prepared a trip to Kessel, Rose claimed that it will be easier than usual since The Maw has been not nearly as dangerous as it used to be.

Back on Muunilist, The Council of Gray were preparing a trial while they waited for Brim. However, suddenly everyone held their head as if they were having a headache, Broy then said “O-oh dear… I… I feel a disturbance in the force… I… think a lot of people just died… tens of millions…” Hil-van nodded “I feel it too… I-I’ll… go check and see if I can find out what it was.” Hil-van said before leaving. The rest of the Council members eventually recovered and continued prepping everything. Rey was outside the room, sitting on a bench, before she then looked and saw a figure. It was a Kaleesh, wearing grey robes with green stains on them, a mask made of bone, and carrying two swords and a blaster. He looked at Rey and nodded before saying “Hello Rey… I am Brim, I expected you to arrive here. I assume that the others are preparing a trial of some sorts for what we’re going to do with you?”, Rey nodded, and Brim sat down next to her before saying “I thought so.”. Then, Hil-van walked by and saw Brim, saying to him “BRIM! I’m so glad you’re back from Kal- ooooooh… um… I’m assuming from the green coloring that… Huk problems again?”. Brim nodded and said, “I’m afraid so.”, to which Hil-van responded with “Sheesh, you’d think with how many of them you killed, they’d stop trying to invade Kalee every other week! Anyway, we’re getting a trial up and running, it’ll be ready in an hour or two, just to let you know.”. Brim nodded and looked at Rey as Hil-van left to help the others prepare. Brim then said to Rey “Well, looks like we have some time to talk.”. Brim then got up and said “Come with me so we can talk somewhere more private, I’d hate for a youngling to catch us talking about something a little too grisly for their young minds to hear.”, Rey then got up and they both went in to Brim’s room.

Brim then pulled up a chair for Rey before sitting down on his bed and saying “So, Rey… how do you like The Council of Gray so far? I hope that you both enjoy the company of the Council Members as well as enjoy the coziness of our hideout. I know the Council Members can be a little… immature compared to the older members who used to run this Council.”. Rey then said, ”They’re… they’re fine… it’s just that… they use the dark side of the force… are people here truly trustworthy?”, Brim took a deep breath in and out, before saying “Rey… you have the same problems that both the Jedi and Sith have… you believe that one side is truly good, while the other is pure evil, when in reality, there is no good or evil sides to the force, any malice is only found within people who choose to use the force for evil. Neither Bogan or Ashla are inherently evil or good. The dark side of the force is essential for the force to stay in balance and can be used for many good things. The light side of the force is just as vital for balance but can also be used for evil and can corrupt, there are old tales of some force users going insane through the abused use of the light side. If either side, light or dark, Ashla or Bogan, ruled the galaxy completely without the other, both outcomes would be just as disastrous.”. Rey looked at Brim confusingly “Um… I’m sorry… Ashla and Bogan? What is that?”, Brim then said “They are the names of the light side and dark side of the force, Bogan is the dark side, Ashla is the light, and Bendu is balance… the concept of Bendu has been forgotten or twisted by most though. We are some of the only force users in the galaxy that still see Bendu as what it was originally interpreted as… balance between light and dark.”.

Rey nodded, somewhat starting to understand how this group saw things. She then asked “So… I heard the Geonosian talking about how they haven’t gone extinct and… he said something about 3 people called Melch… Kurg… and uh… K-Katrina?”, Brim corrected her saying “Karina”. Brim then continued “Yes, it really was one of the greatest feats done by our Council members, that feat in particular was done by Kurg, The Old Scientist, and Melch, The Industrialist. They assisted the last Geonosian Queen… Karina… however, she was sterile and couldn’t bear children. She made herself a mechanical womb at some point, but it was stolen from her. Kurg and Melch then worked together to create an artificial, yet organic, womb for Karina to use in order to continue the Geonosian species. After many failed attempts, they finally made her a fully organic, artificial womb that would allow her to bare Geonosian children. Melch decided to speed up the process by providing her with a machine that could produce enzymes which, when eaten by a Geonosian Queen, would increase their fertility by an incredible amount, allowing Karina to make double the amount of Geonosians in half the time. It’s interesting when you think about it… without Melch, Kurg, or Karina… Broy probably would never have existed.”.

Rey looked interested and asked, “What happened to Melch and Kurg?”. Brim looked up at her and said, “Kurg died, it was an incident on Hoth when he was training Turi. Although, his death was not in vain, Turi got a new pet from that whole excursion. Melch though… a few years after that experiment, he gave in to his hubris and believed himself better than the entire Council, so he quit and went off to go and do experiments in a lab of his somewhere. Although he’s no longer one of us we still do occasionally visit him and talk with him.”. Rey nodded and looked around the room, seeing that it had many strange objects seeming to be of some tribal, or warlike origin. Brim noticed this and said, “All this stuff is just trinkets… would you like to see where I keep the things that truly mean something to me?”, he said before getting up. Rey got up as well and nervously nodded, Brim nodded back and went over to a blank wall where there was a keypad. He pressed a few buttons on it and a secret door in the wall was opened! Brim then walked in saying “Follow me.”, Rey followed him into the room. She then looked around the dimly lit room, there were multiple shelves and tables with books and pictures. However, while there were multiple notable things in the room… one object in particular grabbed Rey’s attention… it was a mannequin… one that posed multiple mechanical droid parts… most of the parts were there, but a few were still missing… despite the fact that Rey was never there to see his reign… she immediately recognized the mannequin, and the owner of the mechanical parts… Rey then said under her breath… “Grievous…”. The mannequin displaying General Grievous’s droid body was tall and intimidating, although it didn’t seem to really be in a place where it would be presented as the most prominent object in the room. Brim then looked at the mannequin as well, standing next to Rey, and said “Ah yes… Grievous… the monster that killed my hero… thoughts of Grievous are easily what cloud my mind the most when the dark side is allowed to flourish inside of me. My hatred for Grievous and everything he’s done fuels my rage… but I don’t allow my rage to control me like a Sith, nor do I suppress it like a Jedi… I acknowledge that it’s there… and I use it when it would be most appropriate. General Grievous is who I have to blame for quite a few of the problems I’ve had to deal with in my life… Grievous did so many foul deeds, and because of him, the Kaleesh… my people… have had to suffer a great amount of prejudice from the rest of the galaxy. I could just hide the fact that I’m a part of one of the most hated species in the whole galaxy… but unlike you I don’t hide my past and let it control me, I wear it with pride and courage!”.

Rey then looked a little confused and intrigued… did the Council of Gray dislike how she gave herself the name Skywalker? They’ve all either made fun of it, talked about it like it was a bad thing, or just completely ignored it and called her Rey Palpatine. Rey then noticed that in the middle of the room was a table with two masks made of bone on it, one was partially scorched, and the other was slightly eroded. Rey looked at the two masks and asked Brim “What are those masks?”, Brim then looked at her and said, “Place your hand on them and you’ll find out.”. Rey then looked at the masks suspiciously before doing as he said, resting her hand on the two masks. Then, everything went black before Rey suddenly found herself in a village, the land around her was made up of red dirt and sand covered in green foliage. The village was filled with temple-like buildings.

Rey then saw a cliff where a Kaleesh was teaching a younger Kaleesh on how to use a Rifle of some kind to snipe targets from afar. Then, Rey’s surroundings changed, she was now in the middle of a vast, snowy plain, watching a young Kaleesh wielding a sword, dueling with a much older Kaleesh. Everything went black again and Rey found herself in a battlefield of two Kaleesh tribes fighting each other, until a massive swarm of giant bug creatures appeared and started slaughtering and kidnapping all the Kaleesh. However, one of the bugs then got their head blown off while another was cut in half, one by one the bugs fell, and Rey saw that it was the work of the two younger Kaleesh, only now they were adults. Then, the entire field went empty… and out of the ground, a large, tusked beast appeared! The two Kaleesh then appeared and cut down the creature before then walking up to each other, they held each other’s hands, before embracing in a hug. Rey’s surroundings then changed again, watching multiple Kaleesh, led by the two she saw earlier, all charging at a humongous hoard of those giant bugs and cutting down many of them. Rey then saw the two Kaleesh she kept seeing suddenly far apart from each other, and she saw the one wielding swords get mauled and tossed in to the ocean, causing the other Kaleesh to howl out in sorrow. Rey then suddenly found herself on a huge valley of corpses, they were all the bugs, she saw the Kaleesh celebrating until republic ships appeared in the atmosphere and they began to attack the Kaleesh. After volleys of blaster fire from the ships cleared, she saw the Kaleesh holding a rifle run in to an escape pod, and she watched it blast up into the sky before it exploded. She then found herself in a completely dark space… she then suddenly saw 4 lightsabers ignite, revealing the face of the cyborg general himself… General Grievous. He swung his saber at Rey before she woke up and came back to reality, looking at Brim.

Brim then said “Well? Was it what you expected?”. Rey turned to Brim, slightly startled before saying “For someone who says they hate General Grievous so much… you sure have a lot of his stuff laying around.”. Brim then said “Not quite, you see, I told you that Grievous killed my hero… and my hero… is what Grievous once was. His true name was Qymaen Jai Sheelal, and the stories I’ve heard of him… oh how they filled my young self with such determination and inspiration… this was his rifle.”, Brim said as he held out the Outland Rifle that he carried, it was kept in excellent condition despite just how old it was. Brim then put it away on his back and pulled out the two swords he wielded “I had another hero… but she wasn’t killed by Grievous… she was slaughtered by the only creatures that bring me as much, if not more anger and fury as the cyborg general… the Huk… that hero was Sheelal’s lover, Ronderu Lij Kummar. Where Sheelal was master of the rifle, she was mistress of the sword, these swords also belonged to her. These 3 weapons took me a great deal of effort to find… I believe I was at sea for a few years searching for what remained of Kummar, and Sheelal’s rifle was being kept by the Huk as a trophy after Grievous’s death.”. 

Rey looked at the swords as they dripped a green liquid, before asking “What… what are Huk?”, Brim sighed and said “They’re both the bane of my existence, and also partially responsible for me becoming such a great warrior. You see, shortly after the Clone Wars ended, the Huk invaded Kalee again and this time… were successful. They enslaved every single Kaleesh on the planet, except for me, my parents hid me inside a cave where they’d train me in combat and tell me stories of great Kaleesh warriors, in hopes that one day I’d be able to lead an army against the Huk and free my people. Eventually, a Huk discovered me, and when my father tried to protect me, the bug killed him… it was at that moment that I discovered my force sensitive abilities… and my strongest power…” Brim said as he raised his hand in front of Rey, and small, yellow bolts of electricity flowed around his fingertips, “Electric Judgement… a more focused and precise version of Force Lightning, a skill made famous by your grandfather I believe. Electric Judgement was a skill utilized by Grand Master Plo Koon himself, I do get worried sometimes that this will make the other’s see themselves as lower than me, even though that’s very much untrue. They all have their own little tricks like Electric Judgement as well, Turi can use the force to bond his mind with almost any animal or creature, no matter how vicious, that’s how he’s managed to obtain so many pets to modify with his technology. Broy, if his little torturing techniques don’t work, can drain someone of all the information they know. Bell knows Force Destruction, the ability to create a force of energy capable of destroying almost anything, while Oved knows Force Defend, the ability to stop all projectiles in their tracks, kinda makes sense that their abilities would be able to cover the other’s weaknesses, I’ve trained enough with Bell and Oved to know that one of them is completely relentless in their offense and the other can be so defensive it’d be a miracle if you could hit him just once, you should be able to figure out who’s who. Saber Maker, well… you already know his… Force Return… apparently, it’s something only he, or a member of his species, can learn. Then there’s Hil-van, who can… well… best not speak of it, he doesn’t like it when people mention it.”.

Brim then took a deep breath and began to walk out of the room “The others are probably waiting now, we should get to the court room.”, Rey nodded and followed the Kaleesh out of the secret room that closed the door behind them, and then they left Brim’s room out in to the hallway and over to the court room. Brim then got up on a large pedestal as the other members all sat in chairs surrounding the middle of the room where Rey stood, there were also a couple of younglings all attending as well, although they watched from a bit more of a distance. Brim then said “Alright, you all know how our trials go, we all hear each member’s argument for what they believe is the best course of action, and I decide what option would be best for everyone. Saber Maker! As our oldest member, you get to go first.”. Saber Maker nodded, it was rare for him to come out of his little lightsaber forge, he usually just stayed isolated in there. Saber Maker then said “Well, I believe that Rey should stay! She NEEDS to learn how to make a decent lightsaber because the one she’s got right now is rubbish. Plus, she’s the last person who’s had Luke and Leah’s lightsaber, and those are all I need to finish my Skywalker set!” The Saber Maker said as he held out the lightsabers of Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, the first lightsaber that Anakin Skywalker owned (welded together) and the second lightsaber that Luke owned. Rey looked at him, shocked and said “H-how di-” Then Broy interrupted “PLEASE don’t ask him how he got them, or he won’t stop talking about lightsabers for the next 7 hours!”.

Rey then kept her mouth shut as Broy then said “Alright! Next is Bell.”, Bell and Oved were currently cuddling up next to each other in a slightly larger chair than everyone else’s before Bell then noticed she was being called and said “O-oh! You’re talking to me! OK, well… um… I’m fine with Rey staying as long as Oved’s fine with it.” She said, looking into Oved’s eyes lovingly before Oved responded with “You know I’m OK with-it sweetie. We both agree that Rey should probably stick around as long as she doesn’t do anything wrong.” Oved said, looking at Brim. Brim nodded and then turned to Turi before saying “Alright Turi, what do you think?”. Turi then said “Well… I think that… Rey should be allowed to stay… HOWEVER… I do think that we should keep a close eye on her, make sure she doesn’t do anything horrible that a Jedi would do. “. Brim nodded and then said “Alright, Hil-van? What do you think we should do?”. Hil-van smiled and said “Well… I don’t really know to be honest… I think we should just let Rey do whatever she thinks would be best.”.

Brim nodded “Alright… I can understand that. Anyway, finally! Broy! What’s your view on the matter?”. Broy looked up from a book he was reading and said “I believe that Rey shouldn’t stay here. If she wants to be a Jedi, then get her out of here. I do wish she could stay but I feel like we’d be putting too much at risk.”. Brim nodded, before saying “Alright! Do the Grand Masters have anything to say before I come to a conclusion? … … … No? Alright then!”. Brim then closed his eyes and rested his hands on his rifle and one of his swords, thinking and concentrating on the best possible solution for everyone there. Brim then opened his eyes and said “I have come to a solution! Rey… shall stay here. However, if she is to stay, she must be trained under the younglings, taught everything from scratch. Are there any objections?”. Everyone stayed silent as Brim then said “It is settled then! She shall begin her training at once!”, he said before the trial concluded and everyone got up out of their seats. Rey sighed as Hil-van asked her to follow him to where they’d begin her training.

While he’s out of his forge, the Saber Maker finds and talks with Sha Koon, smiling as he said “H-hi Sha!”, Sha turned to him and nodded “Hello Saber Maker!”. Saber Maker gave a coy smile before saying “So um… Sha… how uh… wherever it is you force ghosts disappear off to… is um… is the weather nice there?”, Sha then shrugged and said “Yeah, it’s pretty sunny.”. Saber Maker nodded awkwardly and said “Alright… good… the place is called Beyond Shadows or something, right? Anyway… um… so Sha… have you ever… um… had feelings for someone?”. Sha thought for a second before shaking her head and replying with “Um… no I don’t believe so. The Jedi forbid romantic relationships so while I was a Jedi, I never had a chance to fall in love, and I haven’t met many people while I’ve been a member of the Council of Gray.”. Saber Maker nodded understandingly before saying “I see… I see… um… Sha there’s… I uh… well there’s no easy way to uh… um…” Saber Maker started to blush “You see when… well I… um… so yeah I… you get what I’m uh… trying to… explain?”, Sha tilted her head in confusion “Um… no… not really.”. Saber Maker sighed “I-I’ll… talk to you later Sha… see you later.”, Sha nodded and then disappeared before Saber Maker then walked over to Bell and Oved and said “HOW DO YOU TWO MAKE IT WORK SO WELL!?”. Bell and Oved looked at him, confused, before Oved said, “Make what work so well?”. Saber Maker huffed and said “THIS LOVE THING! You guys make it look so easy! That was the seventh time I’ve tried to tell Sha how I really feel, but every time I get all flustered, stumble over my own words, and can never tell her! How do you two do it!?”. Bell and Oved looked at each other before Bell said “Well… this probably won’t help but whenever we confessed our love to each other we were fighting, we were so evenly matched we both thought we were gonna die so we thought we’d just tell the other our secret while we still could. Once we did, we stopped fighting, and then after a few months we left our masters and came here.”. The Saber Maker sighed “That doesn’t help me at all… well, thanks for at least trying to help me.” The Saber Maker said sadly as he slowly walked away. 

Meanwhile, on Kessel, The Millennium Falcon has arrived along with a handful of other ships that all landed on the planet. When they found nothing in the air, they landed and looked around on the planet’s surface for anything suspicious. They found nothing… literally nothing, everyone was gone! Kessel was usually such a busy place but it’s like everyone packed up and left in a huge rush. Poe, Finn, Rose, and Chewie were all leading a small group of other soldiers around the Kessel mines, continuing to search for anything of note, that might help them with stopping the super weapon that attacked Utapau. Then, while he was still alone in the Falcon, C-3PO activated his communications transceiver and spoke into it, “They have arrived.”, with a droid saying, “Roger Roger.” On the other end. Suddenly, something massive came out of hyperspace behind the other ships that were above Kessel. All the Grand Republic freighters then suddenly had their communications all activated. On the massive ship that just came out of hyperspace, was an entire crew of droids all being led by a Gold Commando Droid. The commando droid then spoke to the crew in the freighters through the communications, saying in a cold, robotic voice, “Hello biologicals, I am Ohm-id, and I have arrived to destroy you all. After much discussion, I have finally convinced my leader, Rocron, to allow me to test drive one of our latest cruiser models. We call it the Malevolence Mark II, as it was heavily based off a similar, less modern model from the Clone Wars. Do not try to escape, for each ship that goes in to hyperdrive will be stopped by the barrier of gravity well generating interdictor cruisers that we have surrounding all possible routes to leave the planet from where you are. Even though you will fail, for each ship that goes into hyperspace, we shall eliminate a planet in the inner rim with The Slaver’s Demise, the super weapon that you are all searching for. Now, be still, and I shall initiate your deaths in 5…” all the droids in the Malevolence Mark II prepared to fire “4…” a large purple ring started to glow on the side of the ship “3…” a large blue line started to glow on the side of the ship as well “2…” the glows started to become blindingly bright “1… goodbye.” And the Malevolence Mark II fired its Ion Cannon, creating a massive wave of ionic energy that disabled power on the entire fleet. Ohm-id then told one of the droids “Fire all lethal weapons with the intent to exterminate every Grand Republic ship above Kessel, please.”. The droid nodded and they all began to start firing every weapon they had at the fleet, slowing making all the ships fall to the planet’s surface one by one.

While the group on Kessel were searching through the now abandoned mines, they started hearing loud explosion noises coming from afar and above them. They then all started to hear metal klinking behind them. The they start to hear all manner of whirring and marching before they eventually turn around to see a group of droids, with 3 droideka’s in front of them, any of the droids that didn’t have weapons built in were holding blasters. Then, a battle droid said “Blast em’!”, and all the droids started firing, forcing the team to take cover behind rocks. People were starting to get shot, and while a few droids were going down, the droideka’s shielded most of them from any damage. After a few minutes of firing blasters without any more people dying, a familiar voice behind the droids said “Stop! You’re wasting ammo at this point!”, the droids then stop as they then separate to form a path for the person behind them, it was Segwid, L3-37, and BB-8. The 3 droids marched to the front of the droid group, L3-37 slightly reluctant but still kinda proud of what they’ve managed to accomplish, and BB-8 was VERY reluctant.

Segwid then looked around at all the Republic soldiers before saying “So… you’re all the biologicals who are to blame for a lot of what us droids go through. I must say, the Grand Republic isn’t as grand as I was expecting, but still not too bad.”. Segwid held up his arm, revealing it to be the arm of a B2 Super Battle Droid, having twin blasters on the wrist, showing that he wasn’t defenseless. Segwid then said “Now listen… Rocron told me to slaughter you all and frankly, a part of me wants to do that really badly… but, I’ve never been one for excessive amounts of bloodshed. So, tell you what… if you all surrender, and hand over every droid under your control… then maybe I’ll just… forget that Rocron told me to kill every last one of you. I’m gonna give you all 10 seconds to make a choice… 10… 9… 8-” Segwid was then interrupted by someone behind him “Woah, woah, woah! Now let’s take this back a notch.”. Everyone looked and saw that the voice belonged to Lando Calrissian, walking up to Segwid, “I’m sure my friends are honored by that offer, but I have a counteroffer that I think you’ll like!”.

L3 gasped as she saw her old friend in the flesh… he had not noticed she was there yet though. Segwid looked at Lando and said “Um… I’ll hear you out… but first I wanna know how you got here.”. Lando chuckled and said “Well, I was on one of those ships up there, and before they could shoot them down, I took an escape pod down here, thought I’d see the sights, see what’s changed.”. Segwid nodded and said “Alright… you got my attention… what’s your offer?”. Lando subtly signaled the others to start getting out of there, which they started doing as Lando served a distraction “I got ties with a few Hutts here and there, and let me tell you, there is no criminal empire that utilizes droids more than the Hutt clans. Now, I want you t-” Lando then saw L3 and stopped in his tracks. Segwid then looked at L3, and while he did that, he glanced at the Republic soldiers and noticed them leaving before pointing at them and saying “They’re escaping! Get them now!”. The droid group began to follow the now fleeing group of Republic soldiers. A droid then held a blaster to Lando’s back and was about to fire before L3 suddenly said “Wait, wait! He’s… a friend of mine.”. Segwid looked at L3 and said, “This guy?”, L3 nodded before Segwid shrugged and said “Alright, fine. L3, you go escort him back to the ship, we’ll take him back to HQ. He can join Aphra in the back… say where’d BB-8 go?”.

BB-8 went and ran off with the other Republic soldiers as they all ran from the droids. Finn then tried to use the force to throw a bunch of rocks and boulders in the way of the droids, and to his surprise, he managed to do it! Rose then turned her head to him and said, “Good job Finn!”. Finn smiled as they all kept running through the labyrinth of tunnels and stone. Not many of the droids were following them now, allowing Chewie to shoot behind them and at the droids, slowly thinning the group 1 droid at a time. Eventually, there were only 3 droids left, at which point the rest of the Republic soldiers turned around and opened fire, destroying the last 3 droids.

It was then that Poe noticed that BB-8 was there, to which he celebrated, kneeling down towards BB-8 and saying “BB-8! I’m so glad to see you! How’s my favorite droid doing?”. BB-8 was also ecstatic to see that their owner was alive! They gave a thumbs up with their lighter and then went off with the rest of the Republic group as they wandered out of the caves. Once they finally made their way out of the mines, and got outside, they saw over a dozen wrecked ships, burning up on the planet’s surface. Everyone was shocked by the destruction, and BB-8 gave a sad whistle. Poe and Finn then saw C-3PO walk over to them saying “Master Poe! Oh, thank goodness you’re sa-” BB-8 then suddenly rammed in to C-3PO’s leg, causing him to yell and fall over, “O-OH DEAR!”.

BB-8 suddenly started to attack C-3PO with a blowtorch, C-3PO swatted BB-8 away as he got up saying “Control your droid, Poe!”. Poe sighed “I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s gotten in t-” Poe then noticed that the area BB-8 blowtorched had burnt away some pain, revealing a patch of dark silver metal on C-3PO’s torso. C-3PO tilted his head “Master Poe? Is something the matter?”. Suddenly, Chewie walked up to C-3PO and tore off his arms, causing the droid to scream before Chewie picked him up and put his head close to Finn. Finn huffed and said, “Who are you and what did you do with the real C-3PO?”.

The Protocol Droid gasped and sighed, shaking his head as he said, “I am 0-0-0, or Triple Zero, once an Imperial Protocol Droid, now a proud member of The Great Droid Resistance.”. Finn sighed before telling Chewie “Get this imposter in to the Falcon, he has a lot of questions to answer.”. Chewie nodded and carried the armless Triple Zero into the Millennium Falcon. All the Republic Soldiers got back in their ships and left the planet, seeing that the massive ship that took down the fleet had left.

Meanwhile, out in space, in the Mandalore Sector, was a large ship being piloted by Darth Gruk, while Darth Klorak, and the woman they brought with them were both in the cargo area of the ship, having the woman practice using the force. So far, the woman was showing a decent level of progress, being able to start lifting small rocks… but so far not much else. Klorak laid back as he watched the woman practice, they talked a little bit earlier, he discovered that the woman’s name was Mella Tykin. Mella, after managing to FINALLY lift 2 rocks a foot off the ground took a moment to rest next to Klorak. Klorak turned to her and asked “So… Mella… what’s your story exactly?”. Mella looked at Klorak, a little confused and… maybe even surprised “W-what do you mean, my story?”.

Klorak sighed before saying “Like what happened? Why were you in prison? Every Sith has a little story, for example, I was a FREAK that was made fun of by a ton of people! I was ridiculed day and night! Then, when I saw my own dad kill my mom AND my pet, that’s when I snapped and coincidentally, my dad’s neck snapped as well!”, Klorak said, giving a bit of a chuckle. He then said “Anyway… after a few years of running away, doing some soul searching, Gruk found me and made a proposition for me, I became his Sith apprentice and uh… here I am now. Alright, now you go”.

Mella looked at Klorak for a few seconds before looking to the ground and giving a sigh. She then began to tell him about everything, “Well Klorak… it’s a long story… I… I had… a wonderful life… it was great. I had a husband who I loved, and two children that I loved even more… one day we came across hard times and my husband went off to become a bounty hunter to make the money we needed. He made the cash we needed to stay from becoming broke but… he was killed by someone he was pursuing. I don’t know who it was, but if my husband was going after them, it must’ve been a pretty high price, and I doubt that they’re still alive. Then… I had to raise my children on my own… my dear daughter Vell… and my lovely son Trin. I took care of them with all the love I could give them, I could barely wait to see their lives exceed mine… I never did anything special… or fantastic… or amazing… but, I was hoping that my children would grow up to be better than me.”.

Mella held the teal green rock attached to her necklace and gave a very faint smile. She sighed before continuing, “They made this necklace for me when they were both 8 to help me cope with their father’s death… it helped… so much. I gave them all the care and compassion a mother could give their children… it was when they turned 18 and went to go find a job when I was the proudest of them yet! The First Order had been running low on troops ever since the whole thing with Starkiller Base and had to resort to recruiting citizens. Both my daughter, and my son, took jobs working for The First Order. They both started out as custodians, cleaning up ships and the like… however, they eventually both got promoted… my son was promoted to security, while my daughter was accepted for a training program to become a commander of a ship. They would frequently call me, and I loved seeing their progress, I was so proud. It was then though… both my children were 20… and my daughter was going to observe other officers in the field to get some experience before they gave her, her own ship. She was in a Dreadnaught Cruiser, chasing some Resistance ships… it was then that something… I don’t know what but something… gave me a vision to see everything that she was doing.”

“I saw her pay close attention to every detail and everything that the other officers did, even occasionally giving a few tips of her own which ended up helping them in the long run. I was the proudest I had ever been of my little girl… or at least, my once little girl, it was clear she had become a grown woman since then with how professional she acted in the situation. Then… it happened… suddenly, a Resistance Pilot named Poe Dameron began to lead bombers into an attack on the ship that my daughter was on. My daughter’s advice and tips did greatly help the crew for a while, helping them stay alive for as long as they did. Eventually though, she realized that the ship was probably going to go down, so she went down to an escape pod and tried to get in to it… but the door didn’t open soon enough and-” Suddenly, a crack grew in the wall behind Mella.

Mella’s eyes began to water “T-the worst part about it… was seeing my little girl struggling to get out of that situation… watching her try with all her might to get in to that escape pod and survive… but in the end… she died.”. Mella sniffed before continuing “Then… my son was on a Star Destroyer owned by Kylo Ren, a year after my daughter’s death. Once again… the same… something gave me a vision so that I would have to WATCH my son die. He had heard of the Resistance hero named Finn, who he had seen a few recordings of and recognized him as a Stormtrooper he used to know when they were both on janitorial duty. He was hoping that he could talk some sense into Finn, tell him that what the Resistance was doing wasn’t right, and wasn’t the way to do things. He saw that Finn, Poe, and a few others had snuck on to the ship. My son was running towards Finn, with his blaster on stun just in case, and was about to try and talk to him… but before he could even reach Finn-” The crack in the wall behind her grew larger and she began to shed tears. “Finn shot him… in the head… without even a single second of sympathy. When the vision ended, I collapsed on to the floor and sobbed for what felt like decades… the Resistance had taken EVERYTHING I held dear.” As she talked, her mournful and grieving expression turned to that of hate and anger, the crack in the wall slowly continuing to grow.

“Then… just to add salt to the wound… when The First Order fell… I watched every single person in the Galaxy cheer and parade my children’s deaths… I held a funeral months later… no one came… they believed that everything that ever had to do with The First Order was evil… and horrible. Then the Grand Republic came into power, they put up posters and screens celebrating themselves… and I was forced to stare at the faces of my children’s murderers EVERY day of my LIFE from then on.”. Small, pebble sized pieces of the wall began to fall out from the crack forming. “Then… a year ago… I couldn’t take it anymore… if the Republic wouldn’t atone for the pain the Resistance caused me… I’d make sure the entire Galaxy knew the pain I felt. I created a message and I planned to infiltrate the Grand Republic Base, and broadcast my message across the Galaxy, telling everyone what had happened to my children… but I was caught before I could do so. They took me and put me in that prison where I rotted away with my grief for over a year. I then realized that to everyone else… I was the horrible one… I was the monster… I was the murderer… when I did absolutely nothing to harm anyone before the Poe, Finn, and the Resistance took my son and daughter away from me. I vowed to myself… that I would not rest until Poe… Finn… and all the Resistance had felt the pain I’ve felt for years.”. She then turned to Klorak, eyes beginning to water again as the crack had stopped growing, even though now the crack had spread across the ceiling and to the other wall, it was amazing that the room hadn’t split in half and that they weren’t all sucked in to the vacuum of space.

Mella then said “There… now you know my story.”. Klorak looked at her with wide eyes as he couldn’t keep his eyes off the huge crack that she just put into the area around the two of them… she was either really powerful, or really angry… or both. Klorak gulped before sighing and saying “I’m… sorry to hear about that.”. Mella nodded before Gruk walked into the room and said “If you two are done telling each other campfire stories, we’re about to go to Mandalore, I just got a tip that one of the members of The Council of Gray visits that place often. Now stop crying like weaklings and get ready to fight a powerful force user!”, he said, going back into the cockpit to pilot the ship. Mella sighed… she didn’t wish to fight anyone that had nothing to do with her children’s death… this was between her and the Resistance, she didn’t want to bring anyone else into this.

Back on Muunilist where Rey is now being trained by The Council of Gray, she’s sitting through one of Broy’s lessons, learning about the history of the force. She sat down and listened as Broy said, “Before there were Jedi, or Sith, there was one group of force users… The Je’daii. Now, while Gray Jedi definitely had an impact on The Council of Gray, we try to mostly reflect that of the long forgotten Je’daii order. There must be balance between dark and light, an in between. However, during the reign of the Rakata’s Infinite Empire, war had impacted the Je’daii for the first time ever. This led to the split of force users, turning in to dark side users and the Jedi, now remember that Sith weren’t what you called dark side users back then, and we’ll discuss the Sith species later in the next lesson.”.

Rey sighed, not really wanting to believe all this stuff The Council of Gray were saying, they held the Jedi in such a negative light here. Rey was certain at first that the Jedi were good… but now that she heard a few of these lessons… she wasn’t so sure. A few hours later, the lessons had concluded for the day, and Rey went out into the hallway to the room that The Council of Gray had given her. She then saw Hil-van stumbling around, holding his stomach and mumbling to himself, “Ah… s-so hungry… it feels like I-I could just drop d-dead right here right now… I-I gotta get out of here…”. Rey tried to start up a conversation with Hil-van, but he quickly ran away from her and over to the exit. She then followed Hil-van out of the building, with many people trying to ask her where she was going, but Rey gave no response. Rey then saw Hil-van enter what appeared to be a Firespray, the same model of ship used by Boba Fett during his bounty hunting career. She got into her ship and began to follow him… she didn’t know why she was though… maybe it was the force or… perhaps it was concern?

After a jump into hyperspace, Rey saw the Chiss’s ship land on a planet that she had studied before… it was the desolated planet of Mandalore. The ship was now on a small dome on the planet, there were domed cities on Mandalore, but the one Hil-van was more like a domed building, even if the building was pretty big. Rey landed next to the same building and got out of her ship. She saw the Firespray that was now lacking a pilot, it also seemed to have a passcode that you would have to answer if you wanted to fly it. Rey then went into the building, observing multiple paintings that adorned the walls. She then saw Hil-van sitting down on the floor in front of a pedestal with a strange white mask on it, the white mask resembled a skull and had red markings on it.

Rey then looked at Hil-van, she then said “Hil-van!”. Hil-van gasped and looked at Rey, he then got up saying “R-Rey! W-what are you doing here?”. Rey then looked around and said “I was worried about you and I came to see what was up. You said you were hungry or something?”. Hil-van gave Rey a bit of a smile “Um… I’m… flattered but you… really should go… I haven’t finished what I was doi-” Hil-van was then interrupted by a voice behind Rey “You haven’t finished doing what? Being rude?”. Rey looked behind her and saw Darth Gruk and Darth Klorak, both had their lightsabers ignited. Hil-van gasped “W-what are you doing here? P-please leave!”. Gruk chuckled before saying “No! We’re not leaving until you tell us where to find The Council of Gray! Or we’ll just kill you and loot your corpse, there’s gotta be a map or something on you.”. Gruk then turned to Klorak and said “Now! Klorak! Make up for your horrible failure last time and kill Rey, I’ll kill the Chiss.” Klorak nodded.

Rey then ignited her lightsaber, and Hil-van, after giving a sigh, ignited his single bladed silver lightsaber and got into a defensive stance. Klorak rushed at Rey, swinging down his lightclub only for Rey to dodge it, Klorak then sweeped the blade across the floor. Rey jumped over it before Klorak suddenly punched Rey in the stomach, sending her flying back. Klorak then grunted as he realized that Rey’s lightsaber had cut his hand a little bit when he punched her. Rey then got up and ran towards Klorak, preparing to strike his knee, but before she could do so, Klorak began to force choke Rey and suspend her in the air. Rey then desperately throws her ignited lightsaber at Klorak and tries to use the force to guide it towards him as she flung it. Klorak gasped and let Rey go and he suddenly knelt down to nurse the wound that was now in his leg.

Gruk was battling Hil-van, but Hil-van was being very defensive, rarely even trying to make a retaliation at Gruk. Gruk chuckled before he then managed to strike Hil-van’s side, wounding him badly. Hil-van let go of his lightsaber and knelt down, breathing heavily as he held his wound. He looked at Gruk who now had his two lightsabers ready to slice the Chiss’s head off. Gruk then said, “Any last words?”. Hil-van’s eyes then turned yellow like that of a Sith… before they then turned completely black. Hil-van then said, “You should have left while you had the chance.”. Hil-van then flung Gruk to the other side of the room with the force before holding out his hand. Gruk started to feel lightheaded as a strange, smoke-like substance started to drain out of him and in to Hil-van. Hil-van’s wound began to heal quickly until it looked like he was never harmed at all, while Gruk started to look like he was decaying rapidly. Gruk yelled out “S-STOP! W-what are you doing!? I c-can feel… my life… being drained out of me!”. Hil-van kept draining Gruk until Gruk’s body disappeared, leaving only his black cloak behind.

Klorak gasped before struggling to get up and trying to run away, he got into the ship and began to fly it away from the planet immediately. Rey then looked at Hil-van and said, slightly worried “Uh… w-what did you just do?”. Hil-van looked at Rey with his pitch-black eyes and began to hold out his hand towards her, causing Rey to suddenly panic. Before Hil-van could do anything however, he was suddenly electrocuted by bolts of yellow electricity. Rey looked and saw Brim! Once Hil-van collapsed to the ground, not very conscious, Brim looked at Rey, clearly a little upset before saying “You just HAD to follow him, didn’t you? Get in my ship, we’ll get back to the hideout.”.

Rey sighed before they both quickly ran in to Brim’s ship, a modified gunship of some sort. They both got into the cockpit and Brim gave a huff as they both made a course back to Muunilist. Brim then looked at Rey with a judging expression before saying “What were you thinking?! You don’t just FOLLOW Hil-van to his sanctuary! That’s where he’s the most vulnerable! You could’ve gotten us both killed!”. Rey was slightly offended and say “I’m sorry, what? Why is he even dangerous in the first place!? And WHAT did he DO to Gruk!?”. Brim sighed “It’s his most powerful force ability… I told you he doesn’t like people to talk about it… but I suppose I must for you to understand. It’s called Force Drain… the ability to drain the lifeforce and essence of any living being. Someone who’s honed the ability to its peak could be capable of draining the lifeforce out of entire planets.”.

Rey looked confused and said, “Why would he try to use it on me though?”. Brim sighed “Not many know this… but Brim has a bit of a split personality I guess you could say… when he gives in to his hunger he becomes a completely different person… this other person, this dark being… calls itself Nihilus. Darth Nihilus was the name of an old Sith, who mastered Force Drain, and showed the most impressive feats that could be achieved through the ability. We don’t know how… but somehow, Hil-van’s other personality is either just claiming to be Nihilus… or quite possibly… it IS Nihilus… I have heard legends that Nihilus found a way to cheat death somehow. All we know is that it’s something that was orchestrated… by Darth Sidious… Hil-van I guess you could say… was an experiment… what the experiment was trying to accomplish we may never know, but whatever it was, it was almost certainly the reason he’s the way he is today. He often tries to overwhelm his hunger by surrounding himself with optimism, that’s why he rarely thinks bad of anyone… including you.”.

Rey sighed before saying “I see… well, are we just going to leave him there?”. Brim shook his head “Oh, no, we’re not gonna just leave him there. We will just give him a day or two to come back to his senses and I’ll pick him up. I hope this doesn’t damage his self-esteem though, Apprentice Day is coming up in a week or so, that’s when we pick out younglings to become apprentices, and potential new Council Members.”. Rey nodded and then asked “Wait a minute… could I be picked as an apprentice? That way I won’t have to be stuck learning along with the younglings for a long time.”. Brim sighed “Rey, I appreciate your clever thinking, I really do. However, the chances of you being chosen are very slim. Broy doesn’t like you, Hil-van would wanna give one of the more overlooked and unnoticed younglings a shot, Turi is VERY picky, Bell and Oved are waiting to have a child to be their apprentice, Saber Maker and the Grand Masters don’t choose apprentices… and well… I’ve sort of already chose my apprentice. However, who knows? Perhaps somehow, you will be chosen, I’m not saying you won’t be chosen no matter what, I’m just saying it’s very unlikely.”. Rey nodded, understanding what Brim was trying to get across.


	4. Act 3 (Ending)

Meanwhile, back on Mechis III, Segwid had recently arrived with L3 and Lando. As Segwid was landing the ship, L3 and Lando were talking. Lando then said “So… how are you back? I saw you get shot and we uploaded you into the Falcon… I didn’t even know there WAS a way to get you out of it.”. L3 then said “Well… it’s a long story… this Segwid fellow built a new body for me and put my programming in to it from the Falcon. Now, I’m part of The Great Droid Resistance… a group which I was ecstatic about joining… at first. Now I’m not so sure.”. Lando then leaned closer and whispered “You’re having second thoughts, good, now we can team up, bash that Magna Guard’s head in, escape from this place, tell the Republic all about it and they’ll blow this whole place up!”. L3 backed away for a second, in shock at what she was hearing before she said “Lando… I… we can’t do that. Segwid has told me multiple times that the only person who really wants to do any killing is that Rocron person… and that all the other droids just want freedom, and they’re only following Rocron because he’s the leader at the moment. We shouldn’t attack people who just wish for freedom… if we did then… how would we be any better than The Empire?”. Lando sighed, looked to the side, and stayed silent.

They all then got off the ship and Segwid began to lead them all to a large, dark storage facility that just had one lit area full of tables and mechanical parts. There was one woman in the area, she was a human with light skin and black hair, wearing a pair of goggles on her head. Her right arm seemed to have some form of technological modifications... or maybe just some really neat tattoos. Segwid then led Lando and L3 into the area and said, “Welcome to The Lab! Well, that’s the official name. Rocron calls it the pet cage, Ohm-id calls it the birthplace, I call it the home of my best organic friend, Doctor Aphra!”. Aphra looked at them and sighed before saying “Segwid… for the last time… we’re not friends. Why would I be friends with the droid that’s holding me captive?”. Segwid sighed “Aphra… I keep telling you, you ARE NOT a CAPTIVE! You can go wherever you want as long as you don’t leave the planet, and I can get you anything you request! I’ve been so nice to you too, why do you keep saying we’re not friends?”. Aphra rolled her eyes before saying “Well let’s see… I think it all started when Triple Zero helped you track me down and you kidnapped me. Then you forced me to start building and designing droids for your little escapades, and let’s not forget those other two guys you’re constantly walking in here with… they were called like… Rocron and Ohm-id or something like that? Either way, they’re both jerks.”.

Segwid shook his head and gave a long-winded sigh before turning to Lando and pointing to Aphra, “Anyway, Lando, you’ll be staying with Aphra. We’ll bring you 3 meals a day and the occasional snack, and if you want anything just ask. Oh, also DO NOT flirt with Aphra… it might make her feel uncomfortable. Anyway, you two enjoy your stay! Oh, and Aphra, just a heads up, one of those two ‘jerks’ is about to walk in so be ready.”. Segwid said before leaving and moving out of the way to allow another droid to walk in. The droid was a Violet colored B2 Super Battle Droid. Lando went and sat in a chair near one of the tables while Aphra sighed at seeing the droid, she then said “Ohm-id… what happened to the gold one?”. Ohm-id then said “Currently, that golden shell is on the Malevolence Mark II. I had to make do with this violet one.”. Lando then asked “Uh… what are you talking about?”. Aphra turned to him and said “Ohm-id isn’t really a droid, he’s more like a hivemind. Any droids that lack software or programming are handed over to him, where he uploads his consciousness into them. There are like, over a hundred droids that all share Ohm-id’s memories and personality. Also, don’t get used to him looking like this, he’s constantly showing up in a different droid body, the only way to distinguish them from the others is that usually his droid bodies have some dumb paintjob.”.

Ohm-id looked at Aphra and said “I would watch your tone, biological. You are lucky that you have such a high-ranking droid vouching for you, otherwise I am certain Rocron would destroy you immediately. Do not push it though. Anyway, how are the FK droids coming along?”. Aphra then said “The Jedi Killers? Yeah, the FK-1s are mostly done, I’ve built a few FK-100s, and the FK-150s are still a work in progress. Also, in case you were wondering, project FT still isn’t showing any promising results. Every batch has either exploded or just didn’t work.”. Ohm-id nodded before saying “Good… however allow me to correct you. The FK droids are not Jedi Killers, they specialize in killing Force Users, suggesting that they kill only Jedi is misleading, they will kill Sith as well. As for project FT, perhaps try to put the FK-150s into a test run and use the collected data to assist in perfecting project FT.”. Aphra nodded “Of course.”, before Ohm-id left. Lando then asked, “What’s project FT?”, Aphra turned to him and said “They’re trying to make a force sensitive droid, but I personally think the whole experiment is futile. There’s never been any form of force sensitive machine without some organic attributes to allow force sensitivity, or at least as far as I know.”.

Meanwhile, Segwid was going to the strategy room to talk with his assistant, a pit droid named Mirk. Segwid entered and said, “Alright Mirk, any progress on finding where IG-88 hid that signal?”. Mirk then turned to him and said, “After a few scans and a lot of searching, I believe I potentially found a possible location. There is a cache of sorts on the planet of Dathomir. Given the fact that all transports to and from Dathomir were prohibited during the time of The Empire, if a droid wanted to hide something somewhere without anyone noticing, a good place to hide it would be a planet that people are not allowed to go to.”. Segwid nodded and then turned to Rocron who was in the same room, “Hey Rocron! Mirk thinks that the signal IG-88 made is in a cache on Dathomir!”. Rocron nodded and then said “Excellent! We shall prepare for departure to Dathomir at once!”.

Rocron then had a bunch of new droids designed by Aphra and Segwid go out into a large landing bay, where Segwid introduced them to the other droids going to Dathomir. Segwid then said “Alright guys! Listen up! These are the FK Droids! FK stands for Force Killer. Now, what has been the downfall of every losing side in a Galaxy wide war? The Jedi! So, we created these droids to excel at killing force users! Now, first we have the FK-01.”. The FK-01 was a medium sized, pill-shaped droid with mechanical legs on its sides, mechanical tentacles all around it, and a large spike at the front. It also appeared to have a tank full of water built into it. Segwid then said “The FK-01 was the first design we made, and it’s actually just a modified and upgraded version of the JK-13 Security Droid. An eel inside this thing has the ability to spot Force Sensitives, when it finds one it crawls up to them and stuns them with these electric tentacles before injecting them with a lethal dose of neurotoxin through that little nozzle bit in the front.”.

Segwid then walked over to another droid, this one was about as tall as him. Segwid then said “Here’s my personal favorite, the FK-100! The FK-100 was built with the basic functions of a Magna Guard, since they’ve killed a handful of Jedi already. Only these one’s have a little trick!”. Segwid tapped on a glass orb the droid had on its body, the droid had about 8 of these orbs all over their body, each one containing a lizard. Segwid then said “These lizards are force resistant! So, Jedi and Sith won’t be able to use their little tricks, or at least it will make it harder for them to defeat them using the force.”.

Segwid then stepped over to a pile of very small, bug-sized droids before saying “These little guys are the last of the FK line as of right now. The FK-450s are nano-droids built to home in on a single force sensitive and drain the Midi-chlorians from their bloodstream! However, since we couldn’t figure out how to differentiate the cells from the blood, we just made it so they drain blood. They’re still very much underdevelopment, if we run in to any force users this will be used as a test run. Now, let’s get ready to head to Dathomir guys!”.

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, at the Grand Republic Base, Rose was in her room while Finn and a handful of others interrogated Triple Zero. Rose was sleeping, tossing and turning, having a nightmare. She then suddenly woke up and screamed “DON’T LEAVE ME!!!”, Rose then looked around, breathing heavily, and sighed with relief. “Phew… just a dream… I hope I didn’t scare Millicent.”. Rose then got up and went to a large pillow that her newly acquired pet cat, Millicent, was sleeping on. Millicent was once the cat of General Hux, but after his death, Rose has been taking care of her. Rose has multiple photos of General Pryde that Millicent claws at in fury, daily. Rose then picked up a communication device and started talking into it, “Hey, it’s me. So, how is everyone doing? Are they holding up ok? … … … Yes, I know they’re disappointed, I’m sorry. Look tell them all that I promise to stop the whole mess as soon as I can… but I can’t really DO much in my current position! … … … I understand, I would be annoyed to- wait… you… YOU TWO CANNOT BE ARGUING AGAIN!”, Rose sighed as she continued speaking into the device. “Whatever… also, has Hondo joined yet? Really? Good! I’m assuming his trial went well? … … Great! Anyway, um… I’ll talk to you later, maybe fetch everyone a snack from Dex’s Diner, something juicy and filled with meat, it’ll be on me. Anyways, bye!”. Rose said before hanging up the communicator.

In the interrogation room, Finn, Poe, and Chewie were having little to no success in getting Triple Zero to talk. Poe electrocuted Triple Zero with a taser and said “Where is The Great Droid Resistance hiding? Where are they gonna go next?”. Triple Zero twitched from the electric shock before saying, “You’re trying to beat a Hutt at being a crime b-boss… I was built to torture and interrogate… there’s n-no technique you can use that I won’t be accustomed to.”. Poe sighed before saying “Are you sure we can’t just open up his head and get the info out that way?”. Finn then said “We’ve already had multiple engineers and droid experts come in here, the security in his programming and databanks is way too strong. It’d take the best droid expert on Coruscant months before he’d get access to anything.”. Poe sighed before tossing the taser to the side.

Triple Zero then said, “I-Incoming message from Segwid.” Triple Zero then gasped and turned off any possible way for them to hear the message. Poe then raised an eyebrow and turned to Finn before saying “How long would it take for a droid expert to force a robot in to playing a message?”. Finn shrugged with a smirk and said, “Probably a few minutes.”. Finn then left to find a droid expert.

In Brim’s ship, they were almost back home when suddenly Rey heard a noise and held out a small disk. The disk then projected a small hologram of Finn saying “Rey, The Grand Republic are preparing for battle on Dathomir. There’s a fleet of enemy droids going there and we’re gonna stop them. Can we count on you being there?”. Rey thought for a second before nodding and saying, “I’ll be there.”, Finn nodded and turned off the hologram. Brim then looked at Rey and said, “Wait… The Republic is coming back again?”. Rey nodded and said, “Yes, they’re reestablishing the Republic as The Grand Republic as we speak.”. Brim then thought for a second with a slightly upset expression before saying, “Well… I’m gonna need a talk with whoever’s in charge of this Grand Republic.”. Rey looked at Brim, slightly worried, before they landed back on Muunilist. As they got back into the hideout, Rey asked Brim “So… do you think you guys would be interested in helping us?”. Brim sighed and said “Well… you can try to convince everyone.”.

Brim gathered everyone into the trial room so Rey could speak with them. Rey then said, “Everyone… wise members of The Council of Gray… The Grand Republic is going to war with a faction of droids with the intent on taking over the galaxy… or at least I assume that’s what the droids want. Will you assist me and the Grand Republic in fighting this enemy that poses a threat to all of us?”. All of the members looked at each other. Broy then said “Hm… I mean… a war could produce new people to get some information out of… sure, I’m in.”. Turi shrugged “I guess I’m in, Christopher, Peter, and Carrie could all use a bit of time to stretch their legs.”. Oved then said, “Very well, we shall go too.”, Bell smiled and nodded before saying “Causing mass destruction while also delivering justice? Sounds like the perfect bonding experience for me and my love!”. Saber Maker then said, “I guess I’ll go as long as you tell me where you put Luke and Leah’s lightsabers after we’re done!”. Brim then said, “I’ll go… but on one condition…” Brim then grabbed Rey by the shirt and looked her in the eyes intimidatingly “I want the Republic to atone for their wrongs in the past, and I want them to assist Kalee in the struggles caused by The Grand Republic’s predecessors.”. Rey stepped back and nodded hesitantly, before Brim nodded back. Brim then said, “Very well! We shall go! Everyone get ready for departure!”.

Rey then asked Brim “Do we have enough ships for everyone?”. Broy then flew over and chuckled “Enough ships? Oh, dear Rey… we’re in the ship right now!”. Rey’s eyes widened as Broy and Brim left to another room. Rey, confused, started looking around and realized everyone had left the room… a few minutes later, the ground started shaking. Outside of the building, large thrusters began to ignite and the whole building took off into the sky! Accidentally scorching a few of the neighboring buildings in the process. The ship was now setting course for Dathomir! Rey eventually found the other members and she then asked “Uh… what’s going on? I didn’t know buildings could fly.”. Turi then said “This is a heavily modified core ship from The Clone Wars! It doubles as both a ship and a building!”. Rey then sat down in a chair as they flew towards Dathomir.

Meanwhile, back on Darth Klorak and (the late) Dark Gruk’s space station above Naboo, Klorak was showing Mella around the place before stopping at a large door. Klorak then said, “You know the best part about Gruk biting the dust? It means we get to go into this room he said I’m not allowed to go into!”. Mella seemed a little worried before Klorak suddenly gripped the side of the door with his bare hands and began to slowly crumple the door and make an opening into the room. Klorak stepped in to the room, being hesitantly followed by Mella, Klorak then said “Wow… Gruk really had a hoarding problem… if any of these things catches your fancy feel free to tell me, I might let you have it.”. The room was filled with shelves and boxes, all holding tons of items and artifacts. Klorak then kneeled down to check out a crate full of lightsabers, he then said, “Hey Mella… Gruk never gave you a lightsaber right?”, Mella then responded with “No, he never gave me one.”, Klorak then said “Would you like one?”.

Mella raised an eyebrow before going over to the crate and looking in it, Klorak then said “Go ahead, take your pick. I already have one.”. Mella then looked into the crate, she then pulled out one that caught her eye, it looked like a normal lightsaber hilt only it had a chain or something of that sort on the end. Klorak was looking at the artifacts on the shelves, he said to himself, “Wow… that’s a weird mask…” before he suddenly stopped as he heard a lightsaber ignite. He turned to Mella, seeing her holding some sort of crimson lightsaber whip, before saying “I always thought you’d be more of a double-bladed kind of woman, but I guess a whip is fine too. Weird though… I don’t recall ever seeing a lightsaber whip in my life. Why’d you pick that anyway?”. Mella shrugged before saying “I just have a lot of experience with whips… or at least more than I do a sword. My stepfather would teach me how to use a whip since he always considered it an underrated and underused weapon, and that most don’t prepare to fight an opponent with a whip, so it provides an advantage as being unpredictable.”.

Klorak shrugged “Okay… anyways, I-” Klorak then stopped and looked at a book he grabbed from the shelf. Klorak then widened his eyes and looked at Mella “Hey Mella… would uh… would you mind coming with me to Dathomir and getting a few extremely powerful Sith artifacts?”. Mella shrugged, “I guess I wouldn’t mind. Why do you want something from Dathomir?”. Klorak then said “Well… my master always scolded me for being a weakling and being an idiot. On Dathomir, there’s a little something that might make me not weak, or an idiot. Now, to Dathomir!”, Klorak said before he and Mella got into their ship and headed to Dathomir.

On the planet of Dathomir, The Great Droid Resistance were landing multiple ships and walking on to the planet’s surface. Segwid then said to the other droids “Alright everyone! Let’s split up and search the entire are-” Segwid stopped when he looked up and saw a massive fleet of Grand Republic ships coming out of hyperspace. Segwid sighed and turned on a communications device and said “Ohm-id, just like I said would happen, bringing a massive amount of ships to Dathomir drew some attention. … … Well there’s nothing else that could’ve alerted them! Anyway, get everyone ready for battle.”. Many more ships began to exit hyperspace above Dathomir, all belonging to The Great Droid Resistance. A few ships also began to land on Dathomir and dispensed troops.

Battles had begun both in space and on the surface of Dathomir. The Grand Republic fleet being commanded by Poe and Rose, while The Great Droid Resistance fleet being commanded by Ohm-id. The droid fleet sent out many droid ships, a lot of them were from the Clone Wars and they had a MASSIVE amount of Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers swarming the Grand Republic’s X-wings and Y-wings. Ohm-id, in one of the ships asked a droid, “How much time until the Malevolence Mark II arrives?” The droid responded with, “About 15 minutes sir!”. Ohm-id nodded before saying, “And what about The Slaver’s Demise?”, the droid then said, “It’s a bit slower sir, it will take approximately 45 minutes for it to arrive.”.

As ships were blasting each other in dogfights above them, the troops on the ground were about to do battle. Segwid, Mirk, and Rocron were all currently on Dathomir’s surface. The Grand Republic also had many troops on the ground, including Finn. While Segwid and Mirk had all the droids charge towards the Republic troops, Rocron was getting into what appeared to be an attempt at building a Separatist Super Tank. The droid armies and the Republic troops then all clashed! Blaster bolts shooting through the sky as each troop attacked one another.

Soon, 2 other ships arrived, coming out of hyperspace. It was the Council of Gray’s ship, as well as Klorak’s ship, they both land on different sides on the battlefield. The Core Ship’s doors opened, and the members of The Council of Gray stepped out and ignited their lightsabers. When they all walked out of the ship, Rey ran ahead of them, rushing into battle, beginning to chop up droid after droid. Soon, The Council of Gray all joined in as well, slicing up every droid that got close to them. Brim used the swords he usually wielded, and it was incredible! Despite not using lightsabers, the swords he used appeared to be just as, if not MORE affective! Occasionally he’d put one sword down, grab his rifle, snipe a droid from afar, put the rifle away, and get back to slicing droids again, he was phenomal!

Turi then got out a remote and pointed it at The Core Ship before yelling out, “Christopher! Peter! Carrie! Why don’t you stretch your legs a bit?”. He pressed a button on the remote and a large door on The Core Ship opened. Soon after, Carrie, the Zillo Beast began to run out through the door, skittering throughout the swarm of droids and tossing them all over the battlefield. Any blaster fire that hit Carrie had no effect; she didn’t notice any of it. Then, a Wampa leaped out through the door and gave a loud roar. The Wampa appeared to have its right arm cut off and replaced with a mechanical one, as the Wampa roared, the claws on its mechanical arm began to heat up and turn red before it began to swiftly plow through groups of droids with one swipe of its claws at a time. Then, out of the door next, came a large beast, stomping down on the ground and causing the earth to move around its feet, the beast stepped out of the Core Ship revealing itself to be a massive Rancor! The Rancor stomped through hordes of droids, taking out dozens at a time, destroying any that got close while turrets that were mounted on its shoulders shot down droids at a distance.

On the other end of the battlefield, where Klorak and Mella landed, they were a bit less obvious. Their ship was harder to notice, and they landed in an area that was lower than the rest of the ground so they wouldn’t be spotted as easily. They both exited the ship and Klorak took another look at the book he saw in Gruk’s collection, he then said, “Alright, now be careful Mella, usually the Sith are on one side of the war but in this particular situation BOTH sides are going to want to kill us… why does Dathomir have to have so many people on it, during today of all days!?”. Mella sighed before her eyes widened… she… felt something… she could feel the presence of Finn through the force… he was close by. Mella scowled as the ground and rocks around her began to crack before she then wandered off, searching for the murderer of her child. Klorak then looked up from his book and said, “Alright, it should be in a cave somewhere that wa-”, Klorak then turned around and noticed that Mella disappeared, he gave a sigh, “I guess I’m on my own…”, he said before walking in the direction he pointed to.

Finn was currently shooting down many droids at a time using small blaster pistols. However, when they ran out of ammo, Finn tossed his blasters and ran to a ditch where he could take cover. He felt safe until he felt something close by in the force… the same rage and anger he felt back on Coruscant… he then saw the ground around him begin to crack. Mella then came in to the ditch and stared at Finn with a gaze… it wasn’t a furious scowl, it wasn’t just anger in her eyes there was also… sadness… pain… grief… loss… hatred… and a thirst for vengeance. Mella took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment… in just the blink of an eye she remembered everything that her and her children had gone through in their lives… she lifted her hand and gently held her necklace in her hand… before she looked at Finn, saying, “My child wanted nothing more than to help you… and you gave nothing but death in return… so I’m going to give you exactly what you gave to him…”, as she finished her sentence, the cracks in the ground around her suddenly grew much larger, and she ignited her lightwhip “You murderer.”.

Finn then used the force to lift a rock and try to throw it at Mella, and it managed to hit her, causing her to wince as she scowled at him. Mella then ran towards him and lashed out at him with her whip, causing Finn to get a searing wound on his arm. Finn held his wound in pain as he stepped back a bit, he then tried to throw a few more rocks at her using the force, but this time, Mella used the force to catch the rocks and throw them back at him. Finn was pelted by the rocks and started to crawl out of the ditch into the battlefield filled with blaster fire, hoping that she wouldn’t follow him.

Mella growled before she got out of the hole as well and began to chase after Finn. Every droid that got in Mella’s way cracked apart and fell to the ground. Mella kept chasing down Finn before she followed him into a drop ship, and she lost him for a second. She looked around, searching for Finn before she turned the corner and Finn hit her in the head with a rock, causing her to grunt as she fell over and dropped her lightwhip. Finn then grabbed a blaster off the floor and aimed it at Mella. Finn looked at Mella before saying, “You Sith… why are you trying to attack The Grand Republic? We freed the entire galaxy from the tyranny of The First Order! We’ve done nothing but good for the galaxy!”. Mella looked at Finn, scared as she was defenseless… until he started talking about The Grand Republic… when he finished, she scowled at him, taking deep breaths before saying “Good? GOOD!?”. She huffed as she continued, “What…” the floor and walls around her began to form small cracks, “is so good…” the cracks slowly grew, “ABOUT TAKING MY CHILDREN AWAY FROM ME!?!?” she screamed as the cracks suddenly grew massively and the floor shook, causing the ship they were in to break apart. 7 other ships and over a hundred droids that were close to the ship all had cracks form in them as well, everything that was within a 50-meter radius had grown cracks.

Finn then noticed the ship falling apart and quickly ran out of it before Mella got up and followed him. She picked up her lightwhip through the force and once they were no longer in danger of the rubble from the ship hitting them, Mella lashed her whip out at Finn and entangled him in it, binding him withing the whip which was burning hot and having it coiled around you felt extremely painful. Finn let out a yell in pain as Mella tightened the whip’s grip on Finn’s torso, Finn could feel the whip slowly burning away his flesh. It seemed like Finn was done for, until suddenly a figure came down into the hole as well and shot at Mella with a blaster. She did not get hit but was forced to uncoil her whip around Finn. The figure then got out a staff-like weapon and said in a metallic voice “Force sensitives detected. Eliminating.”, the figure was revealed to be a droid, with multiple glass orbs on its body containing lizards, it was an FK-100. The figure then started to attack Mella as Finn ran away. Mella tried to force push the droid away, but to very little effect. Finn got on a ship and flew away before Mella could no longer feel Finn’s presence on the planet. She scowled and caused the orbs on the droid to crack and break open, allowing the lizards to escape before the cracks then spread to the rest of the FK-100’s body and it fell to the ground. Mella huffed and ran back to Klorak’s ship.

Somewhere else on the battlefield, Segwid and Mirk were ducking and holding their heads down, trying to not get hit by all the blaster fire. Segwid then said, “Leading the charge was a bad idea, we should’ve stayed behind the troops like Rocron did.”. Mirk nodded before saying “Is there ANYWHERE we can go to hide from all the dangerous blaster bolts flying through the air?”. Segwid then took a quick look around before ducking again and saying, “You know… not a lot of people are in the forest over there.”. Both the droids looked at each other and knew EXACTLY what they were gonna do. They both then got up and made a b-line straight towards the forest before hiding in the foliage.

Meanwhile, up in space, The Malevolence Mark II arrived out of hyperspace. Ohm-id’s gold commando droid body then said, “Fire the ion cannon immediately.”. The ion cannon on the Malevolence Mark II started to glow as it charged up. Poe began to lead a squad to destroy the ship, hopefully before it can fire that cannon multiple times, or better yet, before it can fire at all. Poe then said, “Alright everyone, aim at that ion cannon, that’s our main priority!”, and every ship began to fire upon the ion cannon. Then, multiple Vulture Droids, Droid Tri-fighters, TIE/D’s, and many other Droid Starfighters began to appear and fire upon all the starfighters attacking the Malevolence Mark II.

Poe was being chased down by a tri-fighter and he was hit by a missile. However, it didn’t do much damage, so Poe looked around, confused. That is until he saw multiple buzz droids crawling around on his X-wing, dismantling it. Poe knew that he’d have to land somewhere soon to get repairs before the whole ship is torn apart. He looked at the ion cannon and took a deep breath before firing a pair of proton torpedoes as a last attempt to destroy it before he quickly turned around to land in a ship’s docking bay. The proton torpedoes did a massive amount of damage to the ion cannon and made it deactivate for a small amount of time before Y-wings came in and bombed the Malevolence Mark II, destroying the ion cannon. Poe, and many other pilots celebrated as Poe landed in a docking bay for repairs and the Malevolence Mark II started to go down from all the damage it’s sustained. One of Ohm-id’s droid bodies, watching from another ship said, “Such a shame… I was quite fond of that shell’s golden exterior, gave it quite an elegancy. Well, there’s no saving it now.”.

Back on the surface of the planet, Klorak was searching for the object Gruk spoke of in the book he was holding. After a bit of walking, Klorak finally found the doorway to a secret room, which was where the object could supposedly be found. Klorak stepped inside and noticed that there were many lit torches, keeping the area lit. He then saw an orb in the middle of the room and grinned, this was it! He slowly approached it… until he stopped when he heard an old woman’s voice say, “Stop!”. Klorak looked ahead to see a very elderly woman, wearing an extravagant red cloak with a metal crest and large feathers. The woman then said, “What do you think you’re doing, Sith?”, Klorak looked up at her and gulped before saying, “I… uh… wanted to… take this orb.”. The old woman sighed, “The Teachings of Talzin? Of course that’s what you’re here for. That’s what EVERYONE’S always here for! To take the last thing I have to remember an old friend. Yes, the rumors are true, through the artifact you can gain the strength and intelligence of the late Mother Talzin. However, I’m afraid you cannot have it, it’s too important to me.”.

Klorak huffed, “So I came ALL THIS WAY for no reason!?”, the old woman held up her hand, “Hush… I didn’t finish… I may not be willing to part the orb, but I am willing to give you something else. Something that could potentially be much stronger than the artifact you seek. I don’t care much for Sith… especially after what Sidious did to my dear friend… but I must say I’m quite fond of you… your blood holds traces similar to the blood of a Zabrak, reminds me of my children… the Nightbrothers. You ARE part Zabrak, am I not correct.”. Klorak scratched the back of his head as he said, “Well… yeah my dad was a Zabrak… hey, who are you anyway?”. The old woman chuckled, “Oh… where are my manners? I am Gethzerion, founder of the Nightsisters. Now, come with me.”.

Gethzerion then led Klorak down to an underground village of sorts, filled with Zabraks and Dathomirians. Klorak then walked into an area where multiple Zabraks were training, and said, “So… uh… where’s this thing you’re gonna give me?”. Gethzerion then said, “Your master is dead, am I not correct?”, Klorak shrugged, “Yeah, he’s dead.”, Gethzerion smiled and said, “Then according to the Rule of Two, you’ll be needing an apprentice… and history has taught that Zabrak Nightbrothers make excellent apprentices for the Sith. Good for you that I foresaw such an occasion like this happening, and already picked out the perfect candidate.”.

Gethzerion then opened the door of a strange structure and said, “Klorak… meet Paxa.”. Klorak then looked ahead and saw a tall Zabrak male with large horns and a bulky… yet athletic physique. The Zabrak walked up and bowed to Klorak, before saying in an intimidating yet soft-spoken voice, “Greetings, Master Klorak.”, he then stood up. Klorak nodded before saying to Gethzerion, “And I’m allowed to just… take this guy with me?”, Gethzerion nodded before saying, “Yes… as long as you agree to my terms. Paxa must be allowed to come back home to Dathomir and visit me whenever he pleases, and if I request that he be brought back, you must bring him back. However… if you betray me…”, Gethzerion looked at Klorak with an intimidating stare, piercing his soul, “Well… Talzin was capable of torturing people to death from lightyears away… although it did take a little while before her target actually died… I’m much stronger than Talzin though… maybe we can see how much quicker I can kill you from such a distance… if you don’t want that then I suggest you agree to my terms.”.

Klorak gulped and nodded, “A-alright ma’am… sure thing… uh… Paxa? Come back with me to the ship.”, Paxa nodded and followed Klorak back to his ship as Klorak then said, “Uh… bye Gethzerion… thanks for the gift!”, Gethzerion nodded as Klorak left to his ship. After some walking, Klorak made it to his ship and saw that Mella was there, he then said, “Oh, so NOW you’re here! Mella, I hate to be rude, but at least TELL ME before you go running off somewhere! I could’ve left without you, with me assuming that you died!”. Mella looked at Klorak and nodded, “Very well… I understand, it won’t happen again.”. Klorak smiled and nodded, “Thank you… anyways, we’re leaving. Oh, and this is Paxa, my new apprentice, you can talk while I fly.”. Mella chuckled as Klorak and Paxa got into the ship, “What do you mean while YOU fly the ship? You’re too big to fit into the cockpit, you just let the piloting droid fly for you every time.”. The ship then took off and left Dathomir.

Soon, up in space, The Slaver’s Demise was making its way towards the planet, and soon would be in range of the Grand Republic fleet and would turn every droid on every ship against them. Ohm-id then said, “As soon as the enemy fleet is in the range of The Slaver’s Demise, activate it immediately. Send out a few swarms of Vulture Droids to protect it while it comes closer.”. The Vulture Droids then started to swarm The Slaver’s Demise as it floated closer and closer to the fleet. Poe, and the entire squad he was leading saw The Slaver’s Demise and knew that whatever it was, it probably wasn’t good if it had a huge swarm of Vulture Droids protecting it. They all flew towards it, shooting down many Vulture Droids while many of their own ships got shot down as well. Poe then fired a few torpedoes through a small opening in the Vulture Droid hoard. It hit The Slaver’s Demise and caused it to break in half, before falling to the surface.

Back on the planet’s surface, The Council of Gray were continuing to cut down droids, until they then saw a group of strange looking droids heading towards them. They then heard multiple robotic voices saying, “Force user detected, eliminating.”, as the group of droids began running at them, it was the FK’s! Brim, Turi, and Broy were all locked in battle with the FK-100s, Bell and Oved were destroying FK-01s, and Rey was trying to fight off a swarm of FK-450s, however some managed to hit her and drain a small amount of her blood. Inside the ship, Saber Maker was staying inside, he never was one for leaving his forge, he was talking with Sha. Saber Maker said, “-and so that’s why I haven’t made much progress on finding my sisters, but trust me, I’m still looking.”. Sha nodded, “I see… you must miss them a lot…”, Saber Maker nodded before saying, “Yeah… oh and uh… that… that reminds me… um…”, Saber Maker started to blush and got all flustered again, “Y-you see Sha… I… I’ve been… well… thinking about… um… you see I…” Saber Maker started looking worried, he was NOT gonna let his shyness get in the way of him confessing, not this time! He then pointed a lightsaber to his chest, causing Sha to gasp before he said, “I LOVE YOU!” he said before putting the lightsaber down and breathing heavily.

He then wiped some sweat off his head before saying “Phew! I wasn’t sure if the threat of death was gonna help me spit it out or not, but I’m glad it did.”. Sha looked at Saber Maker, kinda confused before saying, “Um… Saber Maker I uh… kinda always knew you had feelings for me… you don’t really make it subtle.”. Saber Maker’s eyes widened, and he blushed deeply, “Oh… uh… I see… so… do you love me back?”, Sha then sighed in a loving, but also kind of sad tone, “Saber Maker… I… if I wasn’t in my current… situation… as a Force Ghost… I have no doubt that I’d be happy to be in a relationship… you do have a bit of a charming personality to you, and you have given me and my uncle more hospitality and care than most have… but I’m not sure if us being lovers would work.”. The Saber Maker kept silent… he just frowned and stared at her… he felt himself starting to well up, “W-why? Why am I not good enough? Is it because I look weird? I know I look hideous! I can’t change it!”, Sha shook her head and rested her hand on Saber Maker’s shoulder, “No… no… to me it doesn’t matter how you look… but I just… don’t know how a relationship like this would work… or even if we can make it work. Besides… you may die today… the droids outside are quite formidable fo-” Saber Maker then interrupted Sha saying, “Alright! If the droids are a problem for you then I’ll take care of it! I don’t care what it takes! You stole my heart, and you can’t just give it back! So, I’ll deal with the droids, so we can live, so we can continue this conversation, because talking to you, even when we’re arguing, makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside!”. Saber Maker then grabbed a lightsaber in each of his arms and rushed outside before igniting all of them and started destroying nearly every FK droid in sight! He had to create his own form of lightsaber art to fight with so many arms without hurting himself, and it showed to be highly effective! After most of the nearby droids were dealt with, Saber Maker nodded and ran back into the ship to continue talking with Sha, mumbling to himself, “I hate using these things in combat, it degrades their condition so much…” as swarms of more droids started to show up and continue attacking the Council of Gray.

Somewhere else on the battlefield, Carrie was still crawling through swarms of droids, flinging them all over the place, until she came across Rocron’s custom Super Tank. The Zillo Beast was hit by a few missiles, but they had no effect, much to Rocron’s surprise. Carrie then crawled on to the vehicle and started trying to pry the hatch open, Rocron then just opened the hatch himself and hopped out before Carrie could kill him. Rocron then picked up blasters off of dead droids on the battlefield and began to quad-wield blasters with his 4 arms. He started shooting away at every soldier in sight and did rather good until his lack of field experience became his downfall, as he was shot multiple times before someone threw a thermal detonator at him and he exploded. Segwid, watching from within the forest gasped and got on to communications with Ohm-id, saying, “Ohm-id! Rocron died and we’re getting completely destroyed by 3 cyborg monsters that just showed up out of nowhere! How are things going space? I hope better than down here.”.

Ohm-id then said, “Well, I am sorry to say that we are doing promising either, we are down to 5 cruisers and while we still have plenty of starfighters, I’m starting to think that a tactical retreat may be necessary.”. Segwid sighed, “You’re right Ohm-id… alright, you have permission to retreat.”, Ohm-id nodded before saying, “Very well, we shall retreat immediately.”. Segwid then said “Wait! Don’t leave without m-” Ohm-id closed the communications and Segwid sighed as he watched all the ships begin to leave Dathomir.

As the last droid fell and the ships began to retreat, the Grand Republic all cheered! The Council of Gray then put away their lightsabers, Brim then said, “Our job… is done.”, and they all walked back in to their ship, along with Rey, before the ship lifted off up in to the sky. Soon, in a few hours, the large fleet left as well. There were also some small ships left and a few soldiers, but most of them had left, happy with their victory!

The next day, Segwid and Mirk were searching through the forest, Segwid then said, “I TOLD Rocron, coming here with a huge fleet was a bad idea, it would’ve gained so much attention! And it DID! And now that he’s dead, I have to be the boss! I am not good at being the boss, 2nd in command is THE PERFECT position for me! I’m in a position of power, so people won’t mess with me and will listen to me, but I also don’t have to make a lot of decisions because… I’m really bad at making decisions. Anyways Mirk, though it may seem like we lost, we’re still finding what we came here for, so technically this is a win!”. Mirk nodded before saying, “The cache should be just ahead, we’re coming up on it now.”. Segwid nodded before he looked ahead and saw the cache! A huge metal container with the Separatist logo on it, causing Segwid to sigh before saying, “Great… a Separatist cache from the Clone Wars… so there’s no way this could be IG-88’s cache! Whatever… let’s at least see if there’s anything good in here.”.

Segwid and Mirk opened it, finding the walls adorned with lightsabers and a strange container at the end. Segwid then said, “Wait a second… this can’t be… IS THIS GRIEVOUS’S LIGHTSABER COLLECTION!?”. Segwid then got super excited before saying, “We could sell these things and have enough cash to replace the ships we lost today, and still have enough money to make like, 20 more cruisers! Or, we could put them in that museum we’re making and have them inspire future droids! Or mayb-”, then interrupting Segwid, the container at the back of the Cache opened up, spilling smoke on to the metal floor. A figure stepped out, making the noise of heavy metal footsteps as they walked out. The figure grabbed four of the lightsabers of the wall and ignited all of them… Segwid and Mirk looked at the figure… amazing before they looked at each other and Segwid said, “I think… we have a new boss…”.

In the Grand Republic HQ on Coruscant, everyone was celebrating. Rose then went up to Finn, holding Millicent in her arms, and said, “Hey Finn! Since we might have a bit of time off this war, I wanted to ask you something.”. Finn then said, “Alright, we can go on that date.”, Rose then blushed and giggled before saying, “Yes, I would love to go on a date. But also… I’ve taken up a hobby… relic collecting! And, there’s one relic I really want, and I was hoping you could help me find it…”. Finn nodded before saying “Alright… what is it?”. Rose then said “Well… have you ever heard of The Dagger of Mortis?”.

Poe was outside next to his X-wing in the docking bay, waiting for someone. He then saw a ship land and smiled before saying to himself, “That must be him.”. Then, a figure came out of the ship and walked towards Poe, and standing next to the figure, was C-3PO, R2-D2, and D-O. The figure then said, “Alright, here’s the droids you sent me after.”. Poe nodded and got out a handful of credits before handing them to the figure, “Thanks, here’s your payment. Man, out of all the bounty hunters I hired, I should’ve expected the one wearing Beskar armor to get things done quick.”. C-3PO then said, “Master Poe! I’m so glad to see you! This fellow who brought us back has the most peculiar lifeform in his ship! It looks just like Grand Master Yo-”, the figure then gave C-3PO a tap on the head, shutting him up before the droid said, “Right… secret… I forgot.”. Poe then said “Well, if I have any other jobs, I’ll remember to go to you.”. The figure nodded and walked back to his ship as Poe welcomed C-3PO and R2-D2 back to The Grand Republic.

On the Core ship of The Council of Gray, Rey watched as Hil-van was back, and the members of the council began to choose their apprentices. Brim then said, “Sadly, I’m not picking any of you, I found someone back on my home planet that I believe needs to be trained, do not let that discourage you though, that does not make you inferior to her in any way.”. Brim said as a young, female Kaleesh stepped up and walked up to him, standing beside him. Turi then looked through the group of young force users before pointing to a male Bith, he then said “You! Get up here, you’re my new apprentice.”. The Bith looked up nervously before getting up and walking up to Turi and standing by his side, Turi then said, “I hope you’re good with Rancors, Christopher got a female Rancor from Dathomir to follow him in to the ship, and I think we can expect a lot of little Rancors soon.”. 

Hil-van then looked through the crowd and pointed to a Harch female with white fur in the back, he then said, “Alright Tess! I think it’s time that you finally got chosen! Come on up here!”, the harch got up and walked up to Hil-van and stood next to him. Hil-van gave her a pat on the head and said, “Don’t let anything your father did get you down! You’re capable of great things!”, Turi then said, “Yeah, Melch had an ego big enough to fill the whole Galaxy. You can’t possibly be any worse!”. Broy then looked through the crowd… and sighed before pointing to Rey, “Alright Rey… clearly, you’re the one in need of the most education on the how the Jedi and Sith have affected the galaxy and each other as a whole, so the best way to teach you is by having you close to my side. I choose you as my apprentice.”. Rey smiled happily as she walked up to Broy and stood by his side. The whole Council of Gray then said, “May the force be with you.”, before everyone left the room and retired to their chambers.

In the ship Klorak, Paxa, and Mella were riding, Mella was looking at a flower she picked from Dathomir. She then saw the planet of Mimban… her home planet… she then said to Klorak, “Klorak? Can… can we land on that planet for a moment please?”. Klorak shrugged, “Alright, fine, but make it quick, whatever you’re gonna do.”. They landed on the planet and Mella walked up to a hill… it had two gravestones on it with multiple shriveled up and old flowers atop them. Mella then placed the flower in front of the graves and rested a hand on the crumpled flowers. She rested her hand on her necklace… a tear formed in the corner of her eye and it dropped into the soil… she then said…

“I’m sorry…”

The End.


End file.
